Un buen error
by dawn-sev
Summary: La aparición de una hermana mayor de Harry, hija de Lily, hará estragos en el duro corazón del profesor de pociones, Snape ¿qué hacer si la vida parece que te da otra oportunidad? Intriga, misterios, amor y pasión en estado puro.ENTRAD Y LEED.
1. Confesiones

Es mi primer fic, un poco cortillo pero espero que os guste ahh y como ya sabeis todos los personajes (menos Eve) son de la millonaria J.K.Rowling.espero que os guste,besos.

**CAP.1 CONFESIONES**

En la habitación más sombría del apestoso bar "Cabeza de Cerdo" se encontraban dos personas en silencio.

Una de ellas era una figura magistral ,con un gorro puntiagudo ,una gran barba blanca y una expresión serena. La otra era una mujer de unos 40 años de hombros anchos, cabello de color cobrizo y gruesas lágrimas recorriendo su cansado rostro.

Puede empezar señora Diggory , tenga por seguro que yo la voy a apoyar- el anciano puso su elegante mano en su hombro y unos ojos almendrados lo miraron, tras un breve suspiro comenzó .

Yo cursaba 5º año,mi casa era Ravenclan-dijo con voz temblorosa.

Eso lo se, Simona ,eras una chica brillante- Dumbledore sonrió ,quizás eso la tranquilizaría.

La primera vez que la vi, a Lily,me sorprendió lo hermosa que era pero cuando se acercó a mi, ella , que solo estaba en 2º y me preguntó como se hacía un "espectro patronus" me impresionó su interés ,era fácil enseñarle hechizos, era muy lista profesor.

Lo se, lo recuerdo Simone – esta vez fue Dumbledore quien bajo la vista y su rostro se nubló- ¿ a dónde quiere llegar con todo esto?

Profesor, necesito que lo sepa todo, no puedo más- la mujer hizo una mueca de dolor y cerrando los ojos continuó – íbamos todas las semanas a la sala de los menesteres y le enseñaba hechizos muy avanzados.Ella me admiraba porque yo ingresaría muy pronto el la academia de aurores y yo la admiraba a ella porque ella aprendía en una tarde lo que yo en una semana. Fuimos grandes amigas…cuando me fui de Hogwarts , tres años antes que ella me converti en auror, me casé con Amos y tuve a mi pequeño, a Cedric-las palabras se le atragantaron pero prosiguió- Hacía dos años que no sabía nada de Lily cuandouna noche en la que Amos estaba trabajando en el ministerio y yo estaba acostando a Cedric, que recién tenia dos años, alguien llamó a la puerta, llovía mucho, no recuerdo una tormenta así- Dumbledore empezaba a impacientarse, no tenía ni idea que lo que esa mujer iba a decirle iba a cambiar tanto la vida de todos-Era Lily Potter, bueno Lily evas,se caso con James tres meses después, estaba muy pálida, temblaba y su cara estaba mojada,y no se la lluvia. La abracé y descubrí justo en ese instante que más abajo en sus brazos tenía un bulto. Caminó lentamente y se sentó en el sofá y en un susurro dijo "no sabía a quien acudir" le dije miles de veces que la ayudaría en lo que fuese,que era mi mejor amiga,abrió los brazos y entonces la vi-por primera vez Simone sonrió.

¿A quién vio?-el anciano se quito las gafas en un ágil movimiento.

A Eve, era tan pequeña…había nacido tan solo unas horas antes, un 9 de marzo, tenía poco pelo pero era casi tan rojo como el de Lily, más liso quizás, aún no había visto sus preciosos ojos verdes, estaba dormida. Antes de que pudiese decir algo Lily, aguantando el llanto, me dijo "tienes que quedarte con ella, no puedo ofrecerle nada, ni siquiera seguridad, tengo que volver mañana a Hogwarts…tu tienes una familia…yo nada…" intenté decirle que James Potter podía…pero al escuchar su nombre rompió a llorar, no hizo falta que le preguntase nada más, le juré que sería como mi hija, nadie sabía nada porque mantuvo su embarazo con el hechizo "conitor ebsconditum" y tuvo a Eve en San Mungo, en las vacaciones de Semana Santa bajo una falsa identidad- Dumbledore estaba atónico pero al ver la cara de la mujer sabía que no estaba loca ni mucho menos le mentía-Vino a verla muy a menudo hasta que en poco más de un año nació Harry, no sabía como contarselo a James pero me juró que lo haría, una vez trajo a Harry y bueno luego…murió, ella murió- Simona comenzó a llorar y una fina lágrima salió del rostro del anciano.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo ser…?- Dumbledore parecía desorientado-¿Cómo Lily? Ella..

Ella no era perfecta profesor, luego me di cuenta, tenía mucho miedo, no por ella, por los demás y pero fue valiente aún sin quererlo, salvó directamente o indirectamente (Eve) la vida de sus dos hijos, porque tiene dos, James..me temo que solo uno.

Pero, James y ella estuvieron juntos desde 7º curso… aunque bueno si comprendo, esas cosas nunca se saben, ¿y por qué no dijo esto antes?

La mujer lo miró con tristeza-no quería que Eve estuviese en peligro, ni manchar el nombre de Lily, estoy segura de que tuvo un motivo para hacer lo que hizo y bueno, tenía pensado decirselo antes pero mi niño, Cedric, ya sabe lo que le pasó, no quería pasar más dolor, la mandé a Dumstrang y lo paso muy mal con lo de su hermano y ahora que yo…me estoy muriendo profesor,no me queda mucho, pensé que…no quería que estuviese sola no confió en dejarsela a Amos, no la ve como a una hija, nunca fue capaz de tratarla igual que a Cedric.

Dumbledore la miró sorprendido, vio la entereza con la que la mujer pronunció esas palabras, como asumía su horrible destino y la abrazó.

-Tiene un año más que Harry ¿no?-la mujer asintió-pues empezará en Hogwarts su séptimo año, me comprometo a velar por su bienestar

-El problema profesor es que este verano Amos quiere llevarme a Canadá a una clínica de muggles para tratarme y yo…nunca estuve separada de mi niña pero…ya sabe, no puede verme así.

-Pues prepárela porque en dos días iré a buscarla, tranquila, pasará el verano en el lugar más seguro, le doy mi palabra- por primera vez Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa y Simone, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.-Ella ¿no sabe nada?

La mujer hizo un signo de resignación-quiero decírselo, se lo diré profesor, no tengo derecho a seguir ocultándoselo, pronto será mayor de edad, le diré todo lo que se.

-Me parece correcto, dentro de dos días Simone- se levantaron y se despidieron.

-Ya verá profesor, es igual a ella.

Este capítulo a sido muy corto,lo se, pero es que hay mucha información contenida en el.Estoy segura de que el próximo capítulo que estará aquí prontito (casi que mañana) os enganchará a esta preciosa historia gracias por leerme y ya sabeis para cualquier cosita un review y ya vereis que con el tiempo voy mejorando o eso espero un beso a todos y a todas!! y gracias por leerme.


	2. Adiós,mamá

Hola chica/os!! otra vez actualizo con un fic muy muy corto,lo siento. Que sepáis que aunque este de vacaciones estoy trabajando duro...sacandome el carnte de conducir el día 3 de julio voy a exámen teórico,deseadme suerte jeje.Espero que todos estéis bien y que os guste este capítulo.No me he esforzado mucho y no tiene mucha acción pero el siguiente se que os gustará bastante más un besillo!!

**CAP. 2 ADIÓS MAMÁ**

**Tras pasarse toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama Simone decidió contárselo todo a Eve a la mañana siguiente. Muy temprano bajó a la cocina y esperó a que su hija bajase a desayunar.**

**-Eve cariño, te estaba esperando, tenemos que hablar.- sentándose en una silla la mujer invitó con un gesto a su hija a sentarse al lado.**

**La pelirroja, que acababa de llegar a la cocina, la miró extrañada y se sentó en frente de Simone.**

**-Mamá date prisa, he quedado con Paul a las once- la chica miró por la ventana y suspiró, esperaba que no fuese ninguna charla sobre lo mucho que echaba de menos a Cedric, no era la única.**

**-Hija me temo que no vas a quedar con nadie, esto es mucho más importante que tus citas .Tienes que ponerme las cosas más fáciles- Simone se lo dejó todo muy claro y Eve sabía que no había vuelta atrás por como sonaba su voz.-Tienes que saber que van a venir tiempos difíciles, ya se que sabes protegerte, pero por favor Eve, este verano te quedarás con Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts. Te irás mañana con él y empezarás tu nuevo curso en Hogwarts, donde debiste haber ido desde un principio-**

**-¿Cómo? ¿Estás loca? ¡Mamá no quiero!...-la chica iba a seguir hablando cuando su madre le dijo: Eve estoy enferma ¿sabes?**

**La preciosa cara de Eve cambió por completo y suspiró: mamá, lo siento, siento haberme puesto así y más sabiéndolo todo, os escuché a ti y a papá la semana pasada, no se… había pensado que me dejaríais sola aquí en verano.**

**-Bien, ahora debes saber porque no puedes quedarte sola en verano, esto es más importante que lo anterior y no se como decírtelo.-la respiración de Simone comenzó a agitase.**

**-Mamá por favor dime ya lo que tengas que decirme pero tranquilízate ya-Eve se levantó y se sentó al lado de su madre cogiéndole la mano.**

**-Eve cielo tu no eres mi hija biológica- la mujer comenzó a llorar.**

**-¡Mamá! No te pongas por favor, ya lo sabía, lo se. No te preocupes, no te enfades.-la cara de Simone cambió radicalmente y miró a Eve como interrogándola.**

**-Si mamá, en tercer curso nos enseñaron a hacer la poción "olivus fragream", ya sabes, metes un objeto de una persona y uno tuyo y te dice si tienes su sangre, no tengo la vuestra…¿quiénes son mis padres biológicos?- la chica intentó hacerse la dura.**

**Simone reunió todas sus fuerzas y le explicó lo mismo que había dicho anoche.**

**-¿La hermana de Harry Potter? ¿El niño que vivió?- Simona volvió a interrumpirla- si cariño sí, ahora ya entiendes porque tenemos que protegerte.**

**Eve palideció. Voldemort no solo había matado a su hermano Cedric si no que a su madre también, a su otro hermano quería matarlo y no le hubiese extrañado que su padre estuviese muerto por su culpa también. Por cierto… ¿quién sería? A lo mejor seguía vivo ¿La aceptaría su hermano? A lo mejor no quería conocerlo. Todo había cambiado tan rápido.**

**No fue difícil despedirse de su padre. A Eve incluso le pareció que se quitaba un gran peso de encima.**

**Tardó mucho tiempo en dormirse y justo cuando creía haber conciliado el sueño, era la hora de despertarse. La chica se desperezó y tras meterse en la ducha llenó un gran baúl, se puso un corto vestido blanco que hacía resaltar su pelo y sus ojos y bajó las escaleras con dificultad por el peso del baúl.**

**Una mirada azul la estaba observando desde el final de las escaleras casi con la boca abierta.**

**Era igual a Lily, quizás con el pelo más liso y lacio, la cara más redonda, podía decirse que incluso era más guapa que su madre a su edad pero en cuanto vio su sonrisa, podía poner la mano en el fuego sobre quien era su padre.**

**-Buenos días señor Dumbledore siento haberle hecho esperar-la pelirroja lo miró a los celestes ojos y le gustaron, le parecían sinceros y seguros.**

**-No te preocupes, así he podido probar las exquisitas galletas de coco de tu madre.-el anciano sonrió-cuando desees nos vamos.**

**Eve se giró y vio a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**-Mamá estaré bien y ya verás como todo te sale genial, te quiero. Adiós mamá.-Eve la abrazó con fuerza.**

**-Pórtate bien, Nos veremos en unos meses, pasarán rápido. Te quiero mi pequeña, más que a nada, sé fuerte.-soltándola, Simone pronunciaba todo esto con todo el dolor de su corazón sabiendo que podía ser la última vez que veía a su hija.**

**Eve salió por la puerta con Dumbledore y cogieron un taxi (transporte muggle) hacia la estación de tren. Dumbledore quería informarle de algo.**

**La estación estaba llena de gente .aún quedaba una hora para que el tren llegase así que se sentaron en un roído banco de madera.**

**Dumbledore llevaba una camisa de color púrpura que junto a su blanca y larga barba hacía que la gente no dejase d mirarlos curiosos.**

**-Verás Eve, sabes que todo está muy revuelto ahí afuera ¿no? **

**-Si, lo sé, Voy a ayudarle en lo que pueda no se preocupe, soy bastante buena en artes oscuras, ya sabe que en Durmstrang…**

**-No, no…-como siempre volvieron a interrumpirla-no hace falta que ayudes, por ahora, lo harás en su momento. Lo que quería decirte es que no pasarás las vacaciones conmigo directamente, tengo que hacer muchas cosas y seguramente te pondría mucho en peligro-Eve lo miró con cara de extrañada- Te dejaré con la persona en la que más confío, espero que no te moleste.**

**-No hay ningún problema señor pero no me gusta sentirme inútil-Dumbledore sonrió, eso ya lo había oído antes-¿Harry estará en donde voy a estar yo? ¿Lo veré?**

**-¡Oh no! Harry aún no sabe nada, dame tiempo, es una de las cosas que tengo que hacer, pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, estará contento de tener una hermana.- Eve sonrió tranquila.**

**-Bueno, debes saber que tu anfitrión es a primera vista un tanto huraño bueno siempre va a ser huraño para que engañarnos pero te cuidará bien. Intenta no molestarlo, no lo tutees y no seas respondona. Si cumples estas tres reglas tendrás un verano tranquilo lleno de tiempo libre y pronto tendrás noticias mías. Si todo sale bien conocerás pronto a tu hermano.**

**Tras estar charlando un rato más el tren llegó a la parada y Dumbledore le tendió una bolsita con dinero muggle. **

**-En la parada 33 coge un taxi que te lleve a la calle Spinner´s End número 7, sigues un pequeño sendero que estará al lado de esa casa y verás una casita de ladrillo, es esa.**

**Te acompañaría pero nunca me gustaron esas máquinas ¿quieres caramelos de limón para el viaje?**

**Eve divertida vio como el viejo sacaba una bolsa gigante de un minúsculo bolsillo y negó con la cabeza. Cansada y sola se subió con su gran baúl al tren y no tardó en llegar a su parada más que media hora.**

**Lo mismo que lo que tardó en taxi y al llegar a una calle en donde todas las casas parecían estar puestas al azar se paro el taxi.**

**Eve le pagó y siguió un camino lleno de maleza por los lados y en el que incluso creyó ver un grupo de ardillas. De pronto vio una casa de ladrillos que le pareció muy acogedora y a la vez muy pequeña.**

**Estaba agotada, aquel baúl pesaba muchísimo y tenía las piernas llenas de arañazos de las malas hierbas del sendero. Dudó dos segundos y llamó a la puerta que no tenía timbre.**

**Casi al instante una negra figura apareció antes su mirada, pero en lugar de ver a un hombre huraño que esperaba vio a un hombre sorprendido, que parecía no dar crédito mirándola de arriba abajo.**

**-Lily….-sus labios pronunciaron ese nombre que tanto tiempo llevaba sin decir.**

**--**

Actualizaré mañana o pasado sin falta y que sepáis que no os va a ser tan fácil adivinar quién es el padre de Eve jeje o si...a ver...hasta la próxima.


	3. Un mal comienzo

**Bueno como podéis ver lo mío son los capítulos cortillos, no puedo hacerlos más largos si actualizo todos los días, por ahora lo estoy haciendo religiosamente xD. Bueno ya tengo escritos un par de capítulos más em donde se empiezan a desvelar grandes secretos jeje pero os haré esperar un poco más. Espero que este capítulo pese a ser todavñia un poco light os guste. Un beso y gracias por leerme!!**

**CAP. 3 UN MAL COMIENZO**

**La miró una y otra vez pero no era capaz e aceptar lo que veía. Hacía muchos, demasiados años que no veía esos brillantes ojos y no sabía si estaba preparado para tenerlos delante día a día. Los mismos que lo hicieron llorar, reír, soñar...**

**-¡Señor, señor por favor esto pesa mucho!- la chica llevaba gritándole un buen rato.**

**-suba las escaleras primera habitación a la izquierda, a las 8 es la cena, le explicaré como funcionan aquí las cosas.**

**Eve lo miró extrañada "está loco" pensó. Ágilmente subió el molesto baúl por las escaleras y se metió en la que sería, durante ese verano, su habitación. Era preciosa. Tenía las cortinas, el dosel y el cobertor de la cama en un verde musgo de seda, era espaciosa y las alfombras eran casi tan negras como la mirada de ese hombre tan raro.**

**Un piso más abajo se encontraba ese hombre, Snape. Miraba fijamente las llamas de la chimenea que en lugar de dar calor daban frío pero eran rojas como el pelo de Lily y de ella, de Eve.**

**Sentía que había hecho el ridículo titubeando ante ella de esa manera pero su cuerpo no era capaz de reaccionar al tenerla de otra forma al tenerla delante. Era como volver a ver a Lily otra vez, como una segunda oportunidad. Su pregunta ahora era quién era su padre.**

**Dumbledore había insinuado que era fácil saber quién era su padre al ver a Eve aunque de todas formas tenía que comprobarlo pero para el era muy complicado ver a alguien en ella que no fuese Lily.**

**Suspiró profundamente y se concienció a él mismo de que no podía dejar que la chica, señorita Diggory para el, lo viese en ese estado, tenía una reputación a la que hacer honor. Severus: el hombre que nunca dudo, nunca se equivocó y nunca amó. Ese era él, lo peor de todo es que en realidad había sido y era todo lo contrario.**

**Eve se duchó en el baño que había al lado de su cuarto sin pedir permiso. Estaba más que hasta de ese viejo barbudo que la había mandado a esa casa de locos, mejor dicho, del loco. Se sentía de todo menos protegida, no era para menos, un hombre que se te queda mirando embobado y al medio minuto te habla como un coronel rancio sin ni siquiera saludarte o acompañarte a la habitación no es normal que se diga. Lo peor de todo es que Eve no sabía porque había hecho todo lo mandado sin rechistar cuando en otra ocasión se abría negado. Quizás las rarezas se pegaban.**

**Se cambió de ropa y vio que faltaban 5 minutos para las 8 así que tas recolé revoltoso pelo en un desordenado moño bajó las escaleras hasta el antiguo comedor.**

**Snape ya estaba sentado leyendo "El profeta" y ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando Eve se sentó enfrente de él y le dijo buenas noches.**

**La comida apareció en la mesa y ambos se sirvieron en silencio.**

**-Señor ¿no era que tenía algo que decirme?- la voz de Eve era la de estar a punto de explotar.- ¿Por qué no le hablaba ese hombre? Dumbledore la había avisado pero esa situación podía crisparle los nervios a cualquiera. Snape la atravesó con la mirada y secamente contestó.**

**-Ya veo que tiene ganas de charla. Yo no señorita Diggory así que seré breve. A las 8 de la mañana desayuno, 12 del mediodía almuerzo y 8 de la tarde cena siempre puntual en el comedor. Los sitios donde podrá estar son el cuarto que le fue concedido obviamente, el baño contiguo que ya veo que lo ha estado usando sin permiso, la biblioteca, el salón, el comedor y el jardín. Nada más los demás cuartos serán considerados allanamiento. Algunos días yo no estaré pero la casa está protegida por hechizos. Ah! y no me moleste es una razón de vida o muerte.- tras decir esto bajó la mirada como si nada hubiese pasado y siguió leyendo mientras comía.**

**Eve estaba furiosa ¿quién se creía ese personaje que era?**

**-Mire, creo que usted tiene tan pocas ganas de que yo este aquí como yo, así que no me trate como si yo le hubiese rogado que me cuidase, yo no le hice nada- las blancas mejillas de Eve se enrojecieron casi tanto como su pelo al igual que Lily cuando se enfadaba.**

**-Escuche bien Diggory, no se porque no ha en tendido el significado de no me moleste, no me cuente su vida. Sino se siente cómoda no nos haga a los demás participes de su estado de ánimo ¿quiere?- Snape se propuso decir esto con la mayor tranquilidad y frialdad y lo consiguió, Eve comenzaba a estar igual que una olla a presión, quería matarlo.**

**-No lo molestaré más, los demás tampoco tenemos la culpa si usted es un amargado.**

**-¿Qué me ha llamado? Snape se incorporó levemente en la silla.**

**-Amargado.-Eve intentaba que su voz sonase indiferente.**

**-Teniendo que hacer de niñera las 24 horas del día de alguien como tú, hasta el viejo de Dumbledore estaría amargado pero como siempre me tengo que hacer cargo de sus asuntos más molestos- Snape subió el tono y en su blanca piel se apreciaba un tono rojizo.**

**Eve tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, se sentía una carga. No podía llegar a la casa de ese señor y exigirle un trato de iguales.**

**Snape pudo leer ese sentimiento en su cara, le había hecho sentirse una carga.**

**Tras dos minutos Eve se levantó y después de decir buenas noches, que esta vez si que fueron contestadas, se fue a su cuarto en donde se quedó dormida casi al instante**

**Después de recoger todo a golpe de varita Snape cogió su mejor whisky de fuego y se fue a la biblioteca, apartó unos libros que había en el último instante y la encontró.**

**Era una foto en blanco y negro en la que dos niños sonreían. Eran Lily y jovencísimo Severus Snape. Se la habían sacado en su primera salida a Hogsmeade y todo estaba nevado pero lo que más destacaba en la foto era el brillo que la chica tenía en su mirada, estaba llena de vida y bueno, la cara de Snape mirándola embobado de reojo. Lily tenía la otra copia, quizás la abría roto o tirado al fuego cuando se enfadó con él.**

**No se podía negar en absoluto que la chica de la foto y la que estaba arriba durmiendo eran madre e hija pero a Snape le sorprendió la madurez, el carácter en si de la chica y sus facciones puede que si le recordasen a alguien, pero no sabía a quien.**

**Se moría de ganas por saber quien era el padre de Eve y esperaba que Dumbledore no tardase en averiguarlo.**

**En la otra punta de a ciudad, Harry, que estaba en Grimauld Palace con Lupin y de vez en cuando con algún que otro miembro de La Orden, estaba tumbado en la cama de su padrino. Los Weasley estarían allí en dos semanas, cuando llegasen de sus vacaciones en Praga. Tenía ganas de ver a su amigo Ron bueno, y Hermione, y a la hermana de Ron... sobretodo tras la desgraciada muerte de Sirius hacía menos de un mes, Lupin también estaba destrozado y apenas le hablaba y ahora debía aceptar que la relación de sus padres no había sido tan perfecta como siempre había pensado, como Dumbledore le había hecho ver horas antes. Tenía una hermana.**

**¿Os ha gustado?¿no? déjame un review, que no, me dejais ninguno venga! espero volver a actualizar mañana o en su defecto el lunes porque me voy a dar un repiro con mi novio jeje y nos vamos por aquí cerca. Bueno no tardaré eso esta claro un beso a todas y a todos!!**


	4. Gracias

CAP

**CAP. 4 .GRACIAS.**

**Pasaron dos semanas en las que las conversaciones entre Eve y Snape brillaban por su ausencia. Snape había desaparecido tres días seguidos y había faltado en numerosas ocasiones a las comidas, Dumbledore no daba señales de vida, ni sus padres…era el peor verano de su vida, sin duda.**

**Gran parte de los días se los pasaba en el jardín leyendo libros de la biblioteca. Había muchos de pociones, una de sus asignaturas favoritas y de artes oscuras que para bien o para mal dominaba casi a la perfección.**

**Pero desde hacía unos días venía encontrandose realmente mal: le dolía la cabeza, tenía escalofríos, le dolía el pecho al respirar...Aún así no pensaba en decirle nada a Snape, a parte de que casi no lo veía seguro que se reiría de ella y la llamaría quejita.**

**Se levantó de la cama mareada y se miró al espejo.**

**Su pelo entre rojo y castaño estaba recogido en una revuelta coleta; sus ojos, que a todo el mundo tanto llamaban la atención, apenas tenían brillo ya, su nariz recta y bien formada (Lily decían la tenía más bien redondeada) estaba colorada al igual que sus estilizados pómulos y sus labios rojizos. No tenía un buen aspecto, además, al no tener ganas de comer su peso que ya no era mucho había bajado considerablemente dejándola casi sin fuerzas.**

**Solo quería tumbarse y cerrar los ojos y así lo hizo. Ni siquiera deshizo la cama, se tumbó en ella y tras revolverse un par de veces y sentir que su sien iba a explotar, se quedó profundamente dormida.**

**Habían pasado cinco horas, eran casi las ocho de la tarde y un hombre entraba por la puerta, Era Severus. Estaba empapado gracias a la típica tormenta de verano londinense. Llevaba dos semanas sin parar: intentando sacar información de los pocos mortífagos que aun confiaban en él, presentándose antes el Señor Tenebroso que o no le confiaba nada o aún no tenía ningún plan para matar a Harry y reuniéndole a Dumbledore lo poco que podía sonsacar. Pero ahora pasaría un verano más tranquilo si esa chica lo dejaba. Pese a pensar eso, le gustaba que su casa no estuviese vacía cuando el llegaba, le tranquilizaba llegar y escucharla en algún lugar de la casa, verla en alguna que otra comida, sentir el calor que había en la antes fría casa.**

**Seguramente en ese momento estaría en el comedor esperándolo o comenzando a cenar, era puntual.**

**No fue así, miró en el salón, en la biblioteca y después de mirar el jardín se asomó el hueco de las escaleras y gritó: ¡Diggory! ¡Baje aquí inmediatamente! Nadie contestó.**

**¿Dónde estaría esa maleducada? ¿La dejaba dos días sola y desaparecía? Tenía que encontrarla si no quería parecer un inútil que no sabía ni hacer de niñera. Enfadado, y por asegurarse, decidió entrar en su habitación. Llamó a la puerta y tampoco hubo respuesta alguna pero se aventuró a abrir la puerta y la vio. Estaba durmiendo.**

**-¡Diggory! Llevo un buen tiempo llamándola ¿qué demonios…? **

**A medida que se iba acercando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente se hallaba ante sus negros ojos.**

**Apuró su paso y puso su cara a pocos centímetros de Eve. Estaba colorada, tenía una grave expresión de dolor y temblaba ligeramente. Tras dudar un par de segundos posó su elegante mano sobre la frente de la chica, ardía.**

**Se sintió descolocado mientras Eve deliraba pronunciando palabras ininteligibles, tenía que hacer algo pronto. No había ninguna poción realmente efectiva para esos casos no tan graves, en los cuales los efectos secundarios eran casi tan graves como la enfermedad. Pensando llegó a la conclusión de que lo único que acudía a su mente era hacer lo que su madre hacía con él cuando era pequeño. **

**Casi corriendo entró en el baño y mojó unas toallas en agua fría y se las puso en los delgados pulsos y la frente de Eve. Estuvo así a lo largo de dos largas horas cuando realmente comenzó a surgir efecto. La fiebre bajó considerablemente.**

**Snape cogió una silla y se sentó enfrente de la chica que ahora dormía y respiraba con mayor facilidad. Aún le sorprendía el parecido con Lily pero ya no tanto, sonrió amargamente al acordarse de cuando Dumbledore le preguntó, cuando aun no había visto a la chica si existía alguna remota posibilidad de que ella fuese su hija. El anciano sabía de todos los sentimientos que él tenía hacia Lily pero también sabía que nunca había que nunca había sido para nada correspondido.**

**Eve no era su hija, tras ver su belleza, tampoco el viejo había vuelto a insinuarlo además, Dumbledore tenía ya una idea de quien era el padre de la chica pero aun no había adelantado nada más.**

**Ya sin pudor, Snape palpó la cálida aún frente de Eve, estaba mejor pero decidió darle un poco de agua para que no se deshidratase así que poso cuidadosamente el vaso en los carnosos labios de Eve que bebió con dificultad y sin despertarse. Seguro que no se acordaría de lo que él estaba haciendo con ella. Le gustaba verla dormida, tan vulnerable…pero también tenía ganas de ver sus preciosos ojos enviándole miradas asesinas, esos ojos tan puros no estaban hechos para tal cosa.**

**Entre pensamientos, y ya en la madrugada se quedó dormido y minutos después era Eve quien se despertaba.**

**La cansada chica miró, desorientada aún, a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación, ahora se acordaba. Miró a su izquierda al advertir un bulto negro, era él, la había estado cuidando, a ella. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mano y el oscuro pelo le caía lacio antes sus ojos. Eve se incorporó y se lo retiró poniéndoselo cuidadosamente detrás de la oreja pero Severus se despertó justo en ese momento y la miró descaradamente a esos ojos que tantas ganas tenía de ver.**

**-Gracias-Eve dijo esto en un simple susurró y le pareció ver un rubor en la blanca tez de Snape que apartó como intimidado ante la cercanía de la chica.**

**-¿Tiene hambre Diggory?- la voz del hombre sonó menos dura que como acostumbraba y sus ojos la miraban de una forma diferente. Creyó haber visto una luz n esos túneles oscuros que tenía por ojos.**

**Eve negó con la cabeza y le sonrió. Snape sintió que las manos comenzaban a temblarle, era la sonrisa más natural, la más bonita que había visto nunca.**

**-Puede seguir haciendo lo que tenga que hacer, seguro que esta ocupado, yo ya me encuentro mejor.**

**-Será mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto entonces.- se levantó ágilmente y se dirigió a la puerta.**

**-Señor, si tiene que hacer alguna poción o algo en lo que pueda ayudarlo no dude en decírmelo por favor soy buena en eso.-a Snape le sorprendieron las seguras palabras de la chica, era agradecida y eso le gustaba.**

**-Descuide, si veo que hay algo en lo que pueda ser de ayuda la avisaré, ahora lo que tiene que hacer es recuperarse- cerró la puerta y Eve escuchó como se había quedado quieto tras la puerta tres segundos antes de irse a su cuarto, al rato se oyó el agua de la ducha así que Eve decidió que lo mejor sería que ella hiciese lo mismo.**

**Sintió que ya encontraba su lugar en el que hasta ahora le había parecido un laberinto. Aquel era un buen hombre, y hablando de buenos hombres, una lechuza parda entró como un rayó por su ventana, que estaba abierta, y le dejó una carta amarillenta en sus manos, era de Dumbledore y le informaba de que en un par de días tenía que ir, acompañada por Severus claro, a un lugar llamado Grimauld Palace… ¡Vería a Harry! ¡Vería a su hermano! **


	5. En un solo día

CAP

¡Hola queridos y queridas!

Aquí tengo el nuevo capítulo, hace menos de una hora me informaron de que… ¡aprobé el examen teórico de conducir! Estoy encantada de la vida jejeje. Bueno darle las gracias de corazón ella ya lo sabe a CLEORU MISUMI que me ayudo a mejorar (eso espero) en esto de los fics y que le estaré eternamente agradecida. Este capítulo se lo dedico a ella. También obviamente a la gente que me deja reviews y me lee a la que espero conocer e intercambiar impresiones para hacerme un huequito y aprender. ¡GRACIAS de verdad por alegrarme el día jeje un beso a todos y espero que disfrutéis!

**CAP.5. EN UN SOLO DÍA**

**Esa misma mañana, tras dormir tan solo una hora, Eve se despertó (aunque con leves síntomas de su enorme gripe) con una tonta sonrisa en la cara. Era feliz después de mucho tiempo pese a que ese sentimiento le trajese una gran carga de culpabilidad porque su madre estaba enferma y no tenía noticias de ella, porque no se olvidaba de su hermano Cedric que había muerto hacía poco más de un año…pero ella tenía que mirar al frente, si algo no le faltaba era optimismo, había nacido con el debajo del brazo.**

**No hizo falta que se peinase. Su cuidada melena caía con gracia por debajo de sus hombros de forma natural. Se puso un vestido verde que resaltaba su ahora si, brillante mirada y al ver que faltaban pocos minutos para las 8 de la mañana bajó decidida las escaleras y, aunque el desayuno estaba ya servido, pensó que sería mejor esperar a Snape.**

**Estaba jugueteando con la cucharilla cuando el hombre, tan pulcramente vestido de negro como siempre, hizo acto de presencia.**

**Snape sintió un flaqueo en sus piernas al verla allí sentada con su ahora habitual sonrisa mirándolo como si se sintiese bien en su presencia. Se enfadó consigo mismo por sentirse intimidado por una chica de diecisiete años pero al momento se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar y se acordó de que no era una adolescente normal.**

**Pocas personas, por no decir ninguna, había tenido que asumir tantos reveses de la vida en poco tiempo y estaba ahora tan feliz delante de él. Poca gente tenía tantas ganas de vivir, de luchar, tanta decisión, madurez y esa chispa de atrevimiento ingenioso que ella tenía. ¿Pero que diablos estaba pensando?**

**-¡Buenos días señor!- con naturalidad Eve lo saludó, le estaba tan agradecida…**

**-Buenos días señorita Diggory, veo que ya se encuentra mejor-Snape bajó su mirada para endurecer su apariencia.**

**-Si gracias, que hambre tengo-al hombre le hizo gracia su desparpajo pero obviamente no lo dio a entender.**

**Los dos desayunaron en abundancia, hacía mucho que no comían.**

**-Por cierto señor, ayer recibí una carta n la que Dumbledore me informa de que mañana conoceré a mi hermano, ya sabe a Harry- Snape asintió pero su expresión cambió por completo- no hace falta que me acompañe si me dice donde es.**

**-Dejaría que se fuese sola, créame, pero a Dumbledore no le parecería una buena idea así que tendré que ir con usted a esa pérdida de tiempo-posó su taza de té en la mesa sin controlar su malestar. Eve se extrañó por ese repentino cambió de humor.**

**-¿Pérdida de tiempo? ¿Por qué? No entiendo nada señor.**

**-Porque lo único que va a conocer va a ser a un niñato engreído y que se cree el centro del mundo. A lo mejor hasta se cree demasiado famoso como para dignarse a conocerla a usted. El se cree que su padre era la mejor, ese patán…- parecía que Snape había soltado todo de golpe, todo lo que tenía dentro.**

**-Perdone señor, pero Cedric me dijo en las vacaciones de navidad, cuando disputó el Torneo de los Tres Magos que era un buen chico, para nada creído, que lo ayudo y ahora respóndame a esto por favor: si conoció a ese tal James, al padre de Harry, también conoció a mi madre ¿no? ¿Sabe quién es mi padre entonces?-Snape abrió los ojos de cómo nunca lo había hecho y se sorprendió de cómo Eve había dado la vuelta completamente al tema de conversación, lo había llevado a su terreno atando cabos en una fracción de segundo.**

**-Yo no se nada de su madre y por supuesto no se quién diablos es su padre, pregúntele a Dumbledore, no me metan en sus turbios asuntos de los que no tengo el menor interés- mintió como un bellaco y por primera vez no se sintió bien haciéndolo, claro que sabía cosas de Lily, pero él no era así, no era de esos que la sentarían a su lado dándole la mano y le contarían lo maravillosa y bella que era su madre, él tenía una apariencia que ya se había saltado esa misma noche al cuidarla hasta las tantas.**

**-Lo siento si fue brusca, usted conocerá a Harry mejor que yo y si, puede que no quiera verme, no había pensado en ello-la felicidad la abandonó de repente como si un dementor acabase de pasar llevándosela.**

**Snape quería que Eve estuviese bien, como al comienzo del prolongado desayuno, no quería que su alegría se borrase por nada.**

**-No se preocupe, Potter está deseando verla, le mentí- con brusquedad se levantó de la silla y se dirigió con paso rápido a su cuarto.**

**Pero la alegría no volvió al cuerpo de la joven, Su cara desconcertada lo demostraba. Ella quería estar a gusto con Snape aunque fuese en silencio y no sabía el porqué de ese cambió repentino de humor. Se veía que Harry no era de su agrado, era de respetar pero le habían dolido sus palabras. Ella era fuerte, tenía que serlo y no dejarse llevar por sentimientos así.**

**Snape daba vueltas en su enorme y oscuro cuarto y se dio cuenta, entre reflexiones, de que en realidad su comportamiento se debía que tenía miedo. Miedo a que Harry la pusiese en su contra, a que decidiese quedarse con él todo el resto del verano y cuando la viese en Hogwarts lo mirase con rencor, el mismo rencor con el que Harry lo miraba.**

**No quería que Eve se fuese por mucho que le costase admitirlo. Se sentó en la cama de espaldas a la puerta y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos suspirando, Eve no estaba allí para retirarle el pelo de la cara…le daba igual reconocer que la necesitaba allí.**

**Eve seguía en el mismo sitio en donde la había dejado, había estado con el ánimo rozando el cielo cuando se levantó y ahora era poco decir que estaba por los suelos. Inhaló aire profundamente cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños y hecho todo el aire que había en sus pulmones… Ella ya no era una niña con temores, si quería ayudar a su hermano, arriesgar su vida ante mortífagos, ante el mismísimo Voldemort no podía achicarse ante ese hombre que ahora estaba arriba. Tenía que estar a la altura de las circunstancias, no dejarse intimidar, tenía que ser capaz de decirle lo que quisiese cuando quisiese a la cara sin temer su reacción, no quedarse callada.**

**Decidida subió las escaleras sin pensar nada y sin llamar abrió la puerta de la habitación de Severus Snape.**

**Severus se giró lentamente sorprendido, para que negarlo, frente a esa situación.**

**¿Se puede saber qué le pasa? ¿Qué le hice yo? ¿Por qué me mintió?- la incertidumbre de la chica era evidente, resultaba graciosa haciendo aspavientos con los brazos enfadada incluso se podía apreciar una tímida sonrisa dibujándose en la cara de Snape.**

**-¿No va contestarme? ¿Qué pasa? Claro, aquí soy el último eslabón de la cadena ¿no? La que no puede ayudar, la que no sabe quien es su padre, la que nunca se entra de nada… ¡Estoy harta!**

**-¿Quiere parar de moverse así? Francamente no le incumbe lo que me ocurra, usted esta aquí de paso y seguramente a partir de ahora querrá mudarse con su hermanito Potter- la voz de Snape sonaba como si le estuviese diciendo la hora, cosa que debería de enfurecer más a Eve pero sin embargo no fue así, sino todo lo contrario. Eve palideció y sentándose a su lado, en su cama a poca distancia le dijo:**

**-Yo no quiero irme da aquí, aquí estoy bien…conoceré a Harry, prometo no hacerlo esperar mucho tiempo y luego los dos volveremos y seguiremos gritándonos, ignorándonos y todo lo que sea que hacemos ahora.**

**Los ojos de Severus se nublaron, algo se paralizó en su interior y enmudeció, no era capaz de articular palabra.**

**-Ahora será mejor que me vaya, estoy leyendo un libro sobre la poción duerme dragones, tiene una biblioteca muy…interesante- sabiendo lo extrañado que había dejado a Severus y que no podía seguir más tiempo haciéndose la dura se levantó y abandonó la habitación dejándolo solo y anonadado como había hecho él momentos antes con ella.**

**Severus sonrió para sus adentros, ella no quería irse, eso era lo que lo preocupaba, no iba a estar solo. ¿Cómo podía esa chica ser tan…especial?**

**Ya no le daba vergüenza reconocerse a si mismo que sentía algo en su interior, había un lugar dentro de él que solo pertenecía a ella. Era Eve quién ahora lo hacía reír, soñar e incluso llorar.**

**Eve se paró en las escaleras y se felicitó a si misma por su actuación. Ahora sabía que Severus quería estar con ella, y el sentimiento era recíproco. Nadie la había hecho sentirse tan protegida pero a la vez tan vulnerable. Cuando estaba con él sentía que flotaba en una nube y si, al ver como los ojos de Snape se humedecieron se dio cuenta de que ya no había marcha atrás.**

**¿Os ha gustado? ¿Creéis que con alguna sugerencia vuestra iría mejor? ¡¡Decídmelo!! Os haré caso.¡¡ Que sepáis que se acerca cada vez más el día en el que se sabrá quién es el padre de Eve!! No daré ninguna pista por ahora jejeje que mala soy. El próximo capítulo es ESENCIAL, por fin verá a su hermano y será muy emotivo (pese a que, como mucha otra gente, Harry no es de mis personajes favoritos ¡besazos chicos y chicas!**


	6. Un hermano ,¿un padre?

CAP

Hola!! Que sepáis que me costo mucho hacer este capítulo pero bueno…aquí esta el resultado, a mí me gusto, a ver a vosotros, espero que no os defraude. Gracias a las simpáticas chicas de los reviews aunque bueno, ya os lo agradecí personalmente dejándoos un review muy merecido y a las que me leen otro tanto y a ver si me dejáis aunque sea un review para conoceros un poquillo. Bueno un beso muy muy grande y GRACIAS!! A leer se ha dicho!

**CAP.6. UN HERMANO… ¿UN PADRE?**

**Esa misma noche Snape no acudió a la cena, aunque a Eve no lo sorprendió en absoluto y casi lo prefirió. No tenía ni idea de cómo se sentiría al mirarlo a la cara, le daría vergüenza seguramente y el estaría incomodo tras esa extraña situación esa misma tarde.**

**Mañana iría a ver a Harry por la mañana, debía acostarse pronto, así que después de acabarse su sopa de pescado y recoger la mesa subió corriendo las escaleras y poco después de ducharse se quedó rendida de sueño en la cama.**

**A pocos metros, una persona ahogaba sus penas en whisky doble, apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana miraba la luna llena. Cerró con fuerza los ojos para sentir el alcohol quemándole la garganta, la misma que lo había dejado en ridículo es misma tarde ante Eve al no poder emitir sonido alguno. ¿Qué estaría pensando ella ahora? ¿Estaría nerviosa ante el día de mañana? Hacía unas horas escasas que no la tenía enfrente y aún podía sentir su aliento en su nuca, podía entrever sus movimientos naturales y a la vez sofisticados.**

**Mañana se aparecerían juntos, podría tocarla otra vez y como Eve había dicho, luego los dos volverían juntos y seguirían dentro de ese huracán que parecía no llevar a ninguna parte.**

**Se metió en cama y durmió como no lo había hecho en años, soñando con algo bonito, con Eve.**

**-¡Señor es muy tarde ya! ¿Quiere salir de una vez?- unos gritos lo hicieron salir de la cama de un bote, lo ultimo que se le pasó por la cabeza era que estaba en ropa interior y salió como alma que lleva el diablo al pasillo y en el acto vio la mirada de terror de Eve.**

**Severus dudó en meterse corriendo otra vez en la habitación o en actuar con naturalidad y soberbia, se decantó por la segunda, no quería volver a hacer el ridículo.**

**-¡Que diablos le pasa Diggory!- Snape se puso enfrente sin piedad.**

**-Yo…yo no…-apartó como pudo la mirada de su firme y pálido torso- ¡usted me dijo que iría a ver a ver a Harry a primera hora de la mañana y son las diez, llevó dos horas esperándolo!- reuniendo fuerzas Eve dijo esto con tono de reproche, ya estaba vestida y para que mentir…a Severus le pareció que estaba preciosa.**

**-¡Usted no pone los horarios aquí!-decidió suavizar el tono-iré a vestirme, espere abajo no tardo-y se dispuso a hacer lo que había dicho.**

**-¡Señor!- Snape se giró casi en el acto.**

**-Siento haberle gritado, fue desconsiderado por mi parte, vístase con calma, lo espero- con descaro la chica quiñó su ojo derecho y bajó con soltura las escaleras.**

**Snape se quedó de piedra pero disimuló haciéndole una mueca de asentimiento como si no hubiese visto u oído nada, en realidad le encantaba el desparpajo ocasional de la chica.**

**No tardó más de diez minutos.**

**Sabe aparecerse ¿no?- Eve hizo un gesto de confirmación con la cabeza- pues agarrase a mi, no sabe donde es. La chica posó su mano en el antebrazo izquierdo de Snape, este dio un respingo como si le hubiesen dado una descarga, ahí estaba la marca…-¿vamos?- la chica comenzaba a impacientarse, estar en contacto con el la ponía muy nerviosa.**

**Ráfagas de aire la envolvieron, mejor dicho, los envolvieron pero Eve se agarró con más fuerza a él y él la sujetaba con seguridad por la cintura deseando que ese momento no terminase jamás.**

**Llegaron a enfrente de una casa bastante actual numerada con el 11 de Grimauld Palace y al lado estaba ya el 13… ¿Dónde esté el 12? Se preguntó a si misma la desconcertada y aún nerviosa Eve. Snape murmuró unas palabras concentrado ¡aún estaban agarrados! Eve se separó al instante y Severus la observo divertido, había logrado ponerla nerviosa por segunda vez en el día.**

**Una mansión enorme apareció ante ellos, Eve tenía la boca abierta, era enorme.**

**-Pase Diggory- Eve entró de primera observando todo con precaución, daba la impresión de que todo tenía más de cien años.**

**Se oyeron unos pasos corriendo en el piso de arriba acercandose a las vertiginosas escaleras, había velas encendidas por todas partes. Los dos se miraron fijamente extrañados ¿qué era ese ruido?**

**El sonido de pasos se fue acocando y una figura apareció por las escaleras y a medida que se iba acercando a ellos se podía distinguir un pelo muy oscuro y despeinado, unas gafas redondas, era delgado y poco más alto que Eve,**

**Snape dio dos pasos hacía atrás, ese momento no le pertenecía. Eve no se dio ni cuenta pues el que tenía delante era nada más y nada menos que su hermano y pese a haberlo visto en alguna que otra foto en el Profeta era totalmente diferente.**

**Harry se puso cara a cara con Eve, estaba serio e intrigado. No hizo falta seguir dándole vueltas, vio sus ojos, aún más verdes que lo de él, y la abrazó. Eve hizo exactamente lo mismo.**

**Permanecieron así durante un buen rato hasta que advirtieron la presencia de alguien más. Sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes Eve pudo ver que eran Dumbledore y un hombre muy extraño, con un aspecto muy deplorable. Tenía arañazos en las mejillas, cara pálida y un ligero temblor en todo el cuerpo fácilmente apreciable. Harry y Eve se separaron sin dejar de mirarse a cada rato, como si ninguno se creyese la presencia del otro. Dumbledore estaba en cantado y ligeramente emocionado y el otro señor miraba a Eve de una forma muy extraña. Podría pensarse que era lo típico, que le impresionaba su parecido con Lily pero Eve sabía que no, sabía diferenciar a simple vista cuando alguien le escondía algo y en esa persona era demasiado fácil advertir esas cosas, tenía la mirada llena de culpabilidad.**

**tenía ganas de verte, Eve- confesó Harry sujetándole la mano, nadie más escuchó, hablaban muy bajo.**

**-Yo también hermano- los dos sonrieron, eran dos sonrisas muy distintas pero que a la vez expresaban la misma alegría.**

**-Bueno será mejor que los dejemos solos, tendrán muchas cosas de las que hablar- Dumbledore hizo acto de presencia y Severus y el otro hombre se fueron por una puerta. Los tres de una forma muy diferente: Dumbledore muy satisfecho, Severus con recelo y el otro con una especie de alivio.**

**Harry y Eve se sentaron en un sofá antiquísimo como todo lo que había allí dentro enfrente de una chimenea que estaba apagada. Se quedaron dos minutos en silencio y Eve habló.**

**-Bueno, todo esto es tan extraño… no se que decirte…bueno si. Voy a ayudarte Harry, en absolutamente todo lo que pueda y más, te cuidaré, para algo soy la hermana mayor- los dos se rieron- y gracias por aceptarme, se que no es nada fácil todo esto.**

**Harry atropello sus palabras-¡No! No digas eso, me gusta que seas mi hermana, por fin tengo lo que se dice una familia, yo también te cuidaré a ti aunque me haya tocado el papel de hermano pequeño ¡ah! Y siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar este tiempo con ese monstruo, no sabes como me puse cuando me enteré hoy, no hubiese dejado que te llevasen a ese sitio. Ahora estaremos juntos.**

**Eve palideció un tanto al escuchar la temida frase y sin saber muy bien que decir ingenió algo.**

**-Harry, estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada. No me importó haber estado allí, el me ignora y yo a él, no hay fallo alguno. Además, entiende Harry, puede que necesite tiempo para asimilar todo esto y estar sola, me quedaré allí un tiempo pero vendré a verte y luego estaremos toda la vida juntos- si, sonaba convincente. A nadie le dolía más que a ella esa mentira pro su corazón le dictaba que debía hacer eso mismo.**

**-Entiendo, no hay problema, se que es duro y acerca de…ya sabes, de quién es tu padre no dudes que te ayudaré, hermana.**

**-Gracias Harry.**

**-No hay de que…- los dos miraron el suelo al unísono, no se sentían cómodos con ese tema.**

**.Por cierto Harry ¿quién es ese hombre tan raro?**

**-¡Ah! Es Lupin, era amigo de nues…de mi padre y de nuestra madre. Esta así porque es un licántropo, pero es muy bueno y porque bueno, su mejor amigo, Sirius, a muerto hace poco- Harry dijo estas últimas palabras muy despacio como si las fuese asimilando al mismo tiempo que las decía-era mi padrino ¿sabes? lo quería mucho.**

**-Vaya Harry lo siento muchísimo…toda esta situación…es horrible. Hay tantas muertes injustas, tenemos que acabar ya con todo esto. Tú conocías a CEDIC ¿no? Él me hablaba genial de ti, quizás él sabía que tu eras mi hermano mi también, nunca lo supe- un nudo apareció en la garganta de Eve, procuraba no hablar nunca de ese tema, pero se vio obligada a hacerlo.**

**-Si era un mago genial y una persona aún mejor, me ayudo en torneo, acepto compartir el primer puesto…- a Harry también le costaba hablar de ese tema, lo había visto morir y no podía evitar en cierto modo sentirse culpable- vengaremos su muerte Eve, y la de Sirius, la de nuestra madre y mi padre…todas y cada una de ellas que haya Voldemort y sus perros falderos-**

**-Cuenta conmigo- los dos se dieron la mano en señal de promesa y se abrazaron de nuevo.**

**Tras hablar un rato más decidieron que ya la hora de despedirse, a Eve le hubiese gustado hablar con ese tal Lupin pero ese no era el momento, esperaba tener más oportunidades.**

**Se despidieron en el mismo lugar en donde se habían conocido en donde Severus esperaba con impaciencia.**

**-Adiós Harry, nos veremos pronto, cuídate- Eve lo abrazó hasta dejarlo casi sin respiración.**

**-Adiós entonces- Harry puso su boca cerca de la oreja de Eve- y si ese energúmeno te hace o dice algo mándame una lechuza urgente, no me quedo tranquilo si estas con él, no es de fiar, ya te explicaré en otro momento- Eve asintió preocupada, en realidad no quería enterarse de nada malo sobre Snape, prefirió pensar que solo lo había dicho porque ambos se llevaban mal.**

**Severus y Eve volvieron a agarrarse y aparecieron de nuevo en el salón de la casa de este. Eve estaba demasiado abrumada como para reparar en el brazo de este.**

**Se sentó con un movimiento seco en el sofá y sus ojos verdes miraron a un punto indefinido. Tenía que hablar ya con ese tal Lupin, el sabía algo ¿podría ser él su padre? Ella no era tonta, sabía que había en el algo turbio. Severus la vio sentada tan confundida, sabía que tenía dentro una lucha interna, él también había visto el extraño comportamiento de Lupin, y el hecho de que estuviera allí con Dumbledore, daba que pensar.**

**Se sentó al lado de Eve sin dejar de mirarla. Ella giró la cara al sentido contrario, no podía con todo eso que se le venía encima, deseaba desaparecer. Le parecía estar en medio de una densa niebla, desorientada sin saber que hacer.**

**Pero una mano segura la saco de esa pesadilla, Severus posó su mano en el hombre de la chica, se había acostumbrado a tocarla sin sentirse mal. Eve lo miró tenía una gruesa lagrima que recorría su cara hasta casi llegar al cuello,**

**Snape se la secó con la elegancia que poseía.**

**-¿Es mi padre? Es mi padre, ¿verdad?**

**-No lo se Eve- por primera vez la llamó por su nombre y la chica sonrió con amargura- pero se como puedes averiguarlo.**

--

¡Siento dejarlos con esta intriga chicos! Perdonadme pero me voy de compras con unas amiga jajaja, en realidad lo dejo así porque así el próximo capítulo es más emocionante, ya sabéis cosas de marketing jaja, el lunes prometo poner el capítulo 7!! Besos a todos y no os olvidéis de dejarme algún REVIEW que me animan cantidad.

Hasta el lunes!!


	7. ¿Eres tú?

CAP

**Hola chicos!! Perdonadme de verdad! Dije que subiría el capítulo el lunes e hice lo que pude pero es que no me dio tiempo, lo siento. Este capítulo fue el más difícil que he escrito hasta ahora, aunque me temo que el siguiente lo será más, luego veréis porque.**

**Bueno no diré nada más para que sea sorpresa. Estoy un poco malita que lo sepáis ah! Y muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me ponen supercontenta y a los que suelo contestar, seguid así!! Espero que os guste. Gracias por leerme.**

**CAP.7 ¿ERES TÚ?**

**La extraña pareja seguía sentada en el sofá sin saber que hacer ni que decir. Lo que Severus acababa de decirle, le llegó a lo más profundo del corazón, por enésima vez se estaba preocupado por ella, por enésima vez la recogía del abismo, no había palabras.**

**-Le mandaré por la mañana un mensaje urgente a Dumbledore y le diré que el también venga ¿crees que mañana estarás preparada? -Eve lo miró automáticamente con un gesto de horror en la cara.**

**-No lo sé… ¿estaré contigo? Quiero decir, estarás cerca ¿no?- Severus asintió cabizbajo- entonces si, estoy preparada. Escucha…todo esto que haces por mí no hace falta, odio que se compadezcan de mí además no quiero ser una carga.**

**-Yo nunca me compadecí de nadie, es más, la gente débil siempre no me mereció más que repulsión ¡Por qué diablos siempre tienes que pensar lo peor!**

**-No…no se pero no me hables así ahora, discutiremos luego si quieres, necesito pensar- Eve resopló y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá mirando hacia el techo.**

**-Ven conmigo-Severus la cogió con firmeza del brazo y los dos salieron de casa, cosa que Eve no podía hacer, y caminaron un rato hasta llegar a un descampado. Eve aún estaba sorprendida por ese comportamiento y Severus, no sabía que diablos estaba haciendo, fue como un auto reflejo, aquello era de locos.**

**Seguramente la llevó allí porque es a donde iba a pensar, aquel parque…cuando era niño…ahí se pasaban él y Lily las tardes, pero ahora ya no era de Lily, ahora le pertenecían a Eve los recuerdos.**

**Eve se soltó de la cálida mano de Snape y fue andando pausadamente a unos oxidados columpios, se sentó en uno de ellos y intentó llegar a los más alto, allí arriba se pensaba mejor, las ideas se aireaban, era genial.**

**El hombre se quedó atrás, viéndolo todo, como el primer día pero el la fuerza que Eve irradiaba era mayor de las que nunca había visto.**

**-¡Severus!- la chica había girado la cabeza y al ver que Snape la miraba atontado desde la distancia lo llamó. El hombre reaccionó al momento y en cinco rápidas zancadas se sentó en el columpió de al lado pero se quedó mirando el poste metálico del columpio.**

**Eve disminuyó el ritmo hasta que logró detenerlo y se bajó del columpio poniéndose a su lado. Había unas iniciales dibujadas. Eve se acercó más para descifrarlas: SS & LE. Eve vio como Snape la miraba como nunca se lo había imaginado, con expresión de perdón, como si dijese: hice algo mal. Eve se agachó y cogió una piedra del suelo con ella le puso dos rayas más a la ele convirtiéndola en una e.**

**-Eve Evans, no suena mal- no quería hacer preguntas, no podía. No era tonta, el nombre de el hombre que la hacía despertarse con una tonta sonrisa todas las mañanas y el nombre de su madre, ella sabía que era su madre estaban dentro de un corazón, tenía que ser de hace mucho tiempo y no quiso saberla, a ella no le concernía nada de eso.**

**Snape se puso delante de ella, de pie, al lado del columpio, estaba muy serio, a lo mejor se había enfadado por lo que había hecho, había estropeado uno de sus posibles recuerdos. Sus ojos miraban intensamente a los de Eve y…sonrió, simplemente sonrió, por primera vez. A Eve le pareció la sonrisa más maravillosa que había visto nunca, sus ojos se entrecerraban hasta convertirse en dos finas líneas brillantes.**

**Eve también sonrió, Snape pensó que por esa sonrisa podría hacer cualquier sonrisa, no sabía como podía haber sobrevivido hasta ahora sin esa sonrisa, esa cara, su risa, cuando reía en alto era…sentía ganas de volar.**

**Los cuerpos fueron acercándose hasta que la mano de Eve atrajo la cara de este a la suya y él acercó sus labios entreabiertos a la boca de esta. Los dos habían visto tantas cosas, habían visto la muerte tan de cerca, el dolor, el ser quién no eran que cuando sus ardientes labios se rozaron sintieron que darían sus vidas enteras por ese dulce momento.**

**-Tenía ganas de hacer esto- Eve estaba esplendorosa, ella entera tenía luz propia, volvió a besarlo esta vez con más pasión, casi rozando el dolor y paseó su mano por la espalda de este. El rozaba con sus dedos su estrecha cintura.**

**-¿Vamos a casa?- Eve asintió sin dudarlo- súbete- Eve divertida se montó en su ancha espalda y acarició con ternura su mejilla hasta que llegaron.**

**Se tiraron en el sofá en donde minutos antes habían estado y Eve se puso lentamente sobre Snape. Los besos los fueron llevando cada vez a caricias más peligrosas que los hacían tocar el cielo.**

**-Será…será mejor que lo dejemos ¿no?- Severus se sentó de repente y la apartó con dulzura.**

**-Eh…Severus tu no creerás que yo…yo he estado ya con algún que otro chico ¿sabes?**

**-Ya, me lo imaginaba pero…- se notaba mucho que se había sorprendido por la revelación de la chica y que en realidad él no quería parar.**

**-Se que es esto es muy lanzado y hasta guarro, llámalo tontería esto pero yo nunca he hecho el amor, solo sexo.- Eve enrojeció.**

**-¿Te crees que yo sí? Ven aquí anda- los dos reanudaron la marcha y siguieron acariciándose recurando el hermoso tiempo que habían gastado. La ropa comenzó a ser incómoda hasta que ambos quedaron en ropa interior. Snape se sentía por momentos el hombre más afortunado del mundo cuando el pelo ondulado de Eve rozaba su pecho.**

**-Si quieres que lo deje dímelo ya, después no sé si podré- Eve comenzó a besar su pecho como respuesta, en un segundo los dos estaban como habían venido al mundo, solo que un poco más revueltos, no era nada parecido al sexo, era compartir, sentirse los dos hasta lo más profundo de su ser, era más, mucho más.**

**Snape sentía que iba a explotar cada vez que las caderas de Eve se movían al ritmo de su acelerado corazón. No podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos para poder creérselo, no había nadie más en ese infernal mundo, solo ellos dos.**

**Besó el cuello de Eve y ella extasiada, levantó la cabeza mientras la boca de este rodó por todo su cuerpo.**

**Fue el mejor rato de sus vidas, no había duda, pero como todo, llegó a su final. Ambos se dejaron caer, uno al lado del otro, en la suave alfombra con la respiración agitada mientras su pecho subía y bajaba. Tras unos instantes, Eve estallo en carcajadas y Severus la miró con una cansada sonrisa.**

**-Estamos locos ¿te imaginas que ahora aparece Dumbledore? ¿No sería la escena más surrealista del mundo?-Eve no dejó de reír. Snape se incorporó quedándose sentado, desnudo aún como Eve.**

**-Le diremos que aquí hace mucho calor, en serio lo hace- Snape estaba aun sorprendido de lo que había pasado, no podía creérselo, no le entraba en la cabeza que la mujer más bella del mundo estuviese completamente desnuda, riéndose a pocos centímetros de él.**

**-Eso se puede solucionar- con una pícara expresión Eve se levantó con naturalidad dándole la espalda y se dirigió al gran ventanal del salón. Al abrirlo sus mechones serpentearon por su espalda pudiendo apreciarse su esbelta y femenina figura.**

**-¿Alguna vez te imaginaste esto? Quiero decir ¿pensaste que acabaríamos así?- Eve se sentó a su lado y Severus pasó un brazo por su espalda.**

**-Señorita Diggory, como vuelva a hacer otra pregunta tan impertinente no dude que la enviaré a su cuarto- la voz de Snape sonó tan fría y distante como el día anterior.**

**-Señor y yo me limito a informarle de que como me vuelva a llamar así y con ese tono de voz no tendré más remedio que ponerle una almohada en la cara mientras duerme- los dos se miraron con una mueca desafiante y rompieron a reír- y ahora explíqueme…¿Dónde tenía usted esa sonrisa hasta hace unas horas?**

**-En donde la tengo ahora, me reía de tus estupideces cuando no me veías- Eve abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa.**

**-Dudo que cuando te rieses se mí tus ojos me cegasen con su brillo como hoy. Te odio.-Eve se pegó a él con un simple moviendo.**

**-Pues yo todo lo contrario… ¿cómo no van a brillar?- Snape nunca había estado tan enrojecido. Y así entre risas y cosas que solo los enamorados entienden se olvidaron de todo lo malo, lo doloroso y se quedaron dormidos recubiertos solo por su piel, iluminados por la luz de la luna.**

**-¡Despierta Eve! Dumbledore y Lupin pueden llegar en cualquier momento. Ya era de día. Eve abrió los ojos muy despacio acomodándose a la luz y se llevó una mano a la cabeza- por cierto, es casi imposible ver a una mujer tan hermosa recién levantada 8¿había dicho eso en alto?)- Eve sonrió pero al ver que Snape estaba ya vestido, recién duchado y comiendo una tostada cogió rápidamente un cojín y se cubrió como pudo.**

**-Creo que eso no te tapa absolutamente nada, tienes siete lunares en la espalda, ¿de verdad te sirve de algo taparte?- la forma de mirarla era entre cariñosa y jocosa, quería hacerla enfadar.**

**-¡Mirón! Eso no es caballeroso para nada- la voz de Eve no conseguía sonar sincera así que se los dos se rieron- voy a ducharme y esas cosas, bajaré rápido.**

**-Por si no nos vemos a solas antes de que ellos lleguen no olvides que no podemos levantar sospechas, que no se te escape nada ni siquiera pongas esa sonrisa delatora en tu cara.**

**-¡Severus! Se oclumancia y lo más importante: mi cara de pocker- Eve intentó dejar la cara sin expresión pero solo consiguió parecer una lunática. Snape aguanto las ganas de reír a carcajadas.**

**-¡Estás loca! Yo que tu no dormiría conmigo cerca porque en cuanto te descuides te llevaré a la unidad de psiquiatría de San Mungo.**

**-Aún no sabes lo loca que estoy ¿recuerdas lo de la almohada? Iba en serio- Eve se decidió a subir ya o no lo haría nunca. Los dos podrían pasarse horas charlando con su animada conversación.**

**Tardó tan poco que cuando llegó abajo aún no habían llegado los otros.**

**-¿Qué excusa pusiste para que vinieran?- Eve aún se ponía colorada cuando se acordaba de lo ocurrido anoche y Snape se dio cuenta.**

**-Le dije a Dumbledore que tenía que hablar con él sobre unos asuntos que estoy llevando y que trajese a Lupin para que mientras te enseñase unos hechizos de defensa avanzada, fue profesor de artes oscuras- esto último lo dijo con una especie de retintín.**

**-¡Oh! Eres un genio, te he dado ya las gracias ¿no?**

**-Puede que si pero no lo recuerdo- Snape le sonrió con otra de sus peculiares sonrisas.**

**-Eres cruel, gra-cias- los dos se besaron. Cuando sus cabezas se estaban separando, dos figuras aparecieron de la nada: eran Dumbledore y Lupin. Este último tenía ya un mejor aspecto aunque su mirada esquivó a Eve en todo momento.**

**-¡Buenos días chicos! Severus vente conmigo, cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos ¡vaya! Que ojeras tienes- Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo y Severus hizo una mueca de resignación siguiéndolo no sin antes lanzarle una mirada cómplice a Eve que estaba analizando a Lupin. Este por momentos parecía más nervioso.**

**Se quedaron solos y Eve se levantó pareciendo despreocupada para saludarlo. Estaba nerviosa, si pero tenía que disimularlo. ¡Es que podía ser su padre!**

**-¡Buenos días señor Lupin! Soy Eve Diggory encantada de poder hablar con usted por fin.- Eve le tendió la mano y el la cogió débilmente.**

**-Yo…no me llames señor ¿vale? Yo no soy Severus, llámame Remus, me gusta más, encantado Eve- con una falsa sonrisa y diciendo todo esto como si se lo hubiese aprendido de memoria, lo invitó a sentarse- bueno te voy a enseñar dos hechizos fundamentales…**

**-Siento interrumpirte Remus, pero es que seguramente ya me los sé. En Dumstrang nos enseñan todo lo relacionado con las Artes Oscuras, Lo que quiero saber es otra cosa- Remus la miró horrorizado, sabía que ese día que tanto tiempo había temido, era hoy, mirándolo con sus ojos verdes que él era incapaz de mirar Eve prosiguió- ¿Eres mi padre?- tras un suspiro salido del alma Remus se propuso responder.**

**--**

**¿Os ha gustado? Por favor decid que si jajaja es que no ha sido fácil escribirlo, me rayé mucho pensando las palabras correctas y todo eso y ya me estoy resintiendo porque ya estoy con el capítulo 8 y también tiene su dificultad…pero todo por vosotros que sois geniales…prometo actualizar el jueves como muy tarde, lo prometo ehh! Os quiero….muakk!!**


	8. Papá

CAP

**¡****Hola chicos y chicas! Por fin después de darle mil vueltas acabé el capítulo… ¡necesito opiniones! ¿Cómo quedó? Que sepáis que me puse triste al ver pocos reviews…yo que me esfuerzo en subir capítulos casi a diario…es broma!! Aunque me agobia un poquillo no saber que pensáis ni que me deis ideas, eso me encantaría. Bueno pues allá va, mucha gente quedará a gusto al saber por fin quién era el padre de esta chica aunque la emoción no acaba aquí, tengo pensadas cosas muy interesantes jejeje. No me enrollo más…SED FELICES!!REVIEWS!!**

**CAP.8 PAPÁ**

**El ambiente estaba tenso, Eve sentía que su vida iba a cambiar de un momento a otro y que ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora su identidad estaría completa. Lupin cerró los ojos en un gesto de dolor.**

**-Verás Eve, sabía a lo que venía aquí hoy, no soy tan tonto como aparento y por eso te traje esto- Era una especie de manta, ¿para que diablos quería ella una manta?- antes de que te la de, ¿estás segura de poder aceptarlo?**

**-¿Eres mi padre o no? ¿Para que quiero yo eso?- la chica comenzaba a impacientarse, no se enteraba de nada- y si, claro que estoy preparada.**

**-No, no soy tu padre Eve y dudo que lo conozcas a él, por eso no tiene mucho sentido que te lo tenga que decir y yo me sentiría mal porque juré no decir nunca…- la chica puso los ojos en blanco.**

**-¡Ya no puedo más! ¿Cómo que no eres mi padre? No puedo seguir así toda mi vida, tengo derecho a saber quién es él, quién tiene la misma sangre que yo, quiero conocerlo, no le guardaré rencor y si él no quiere saber nada mí no lo molestaré.- Lupin pareció compadecerse de la chica, él no tenía derecho a esconder algo que no pertenecía a su vida.**

**-Eve escúchame tu padre está muerto, no podrás conocerlo. Era amigo de James, y mío, se llamaba Sirius, Sirius Black, todo lo que se dijo por ahí es mentira puedes preguntárselo a...-la chica palideció y unas ligeras lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.**

**-A Harry, es su padrino, él me habló…-Lupin asintió en silencio y apoyó su mano en el hombro de la chica.**

**-Debes saber Eve, que cuando eso ocurrió, Lily y James lo habían dejado temporalmente. Jame era aún bastante infantil ya sabes, muchas chicas iban tras él y…ya te puedes imaginar. Lily lo estaba pasando muy mal y se apoyaba en Sirius y en mí pero yo soy…soy un licántropo y esa semana tuve que ausentarme. Cuando volví tu madre me contó entre lagrimas lo ocurrido…ellos habían bebido demasiado. Le quitaron importancia y decidieron no contárselo a James, lo destrozarían. Eve, yo mismo evite que Sirius se quitase la vida, lo último que era en la vida era un traidor, quería mucho James. Lily y James volvieron al poco tiempo- Lupin vio que la sorprendida Eve intentaba decir algo con un hilo de voz.**

**-Él, él no se preocupo por mí, no vino a buscarme. Solo soy un producto de una sola noche, soy un error- Eve quería morirse, desperecer. Ni siquiera sus padres la habían querido ¿quién la iba a querer?**

**-¡No Eve! Él nunca lo supo. Lily me contó todo sobre su embarazo, solo a mí, confiaba en mí. Yo te vi cuando estabas dentro de ella, yo la ayudaba a esconder su embarazo mediante hechizos. Me moría de ganas de decirle a Sirius que iba a ser padre, todo habría sido muy diferente ¿crees que no me siento culpable? Iba a decírselo cuando sentase la cabeza, él te habría acogido y querido desde el primer momento pero en cuanto me di cuenta, lo encerraron en Azkaban muchos años y no lo vi hasta hace un par de años, pensé que ya tendrías tu vida, tus padres ¿para que hacer sufrir más? Y a ti ¿para que estropear tu vida? Y el murió, hace poco- la voz de Lupin se quebró y apoyó su despeinada cabeza en ambas manos.**

**Eve lloró, pero al mismo tiempo pasó una mano por la espalda de Lupin, debía sentirse fatal. Los dos lloraban, pero Eve como si no hubiese mañana. Si todo eso lo hubiese sabido hace unos meses ella podría conocer a su padre, saber como era, quería verlo. De su boca no salían más que unos pequeños sollozos, nunca había sido capaz de llorar delante de nadie, alguna lágrima si, sentirse mal también, pero llorar como en ese momento, quizás es que nunca había sentido tanta impotencia como en ese momento.**

**Cuando Cedric murió había estado más de un mes sin articular palabra, en estado de shock, pero ahora…esa había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Remus no pudo más que abrazarla discretamente y pedirle reiteradamente perdón.**

**-Tu no tienes la culpa…simplemente cumpliste una promesa- por fin podía hablar- la culpa fue de Lily, si ella no quería tenerme delante no tenía que haber privado a mi padre de hacerlo. Y todo por ese James ¿por qué todo el mundo giraba alrededor de él? Me gustaría haber conocido a mi padre…- Remus daría su vida porque Sirius y Eve pudiesen estar juntos, a Sirius le hubiese gustado tener una hija como Eve.**

**-Eve, tienes que entender a tu madre, ¿qué harías tu ahora? Quizás actuarías de otra forma pero Lily fue muy valiente para su edad y para la época, lo hizo lo mejor que pudo y estaba enamorada…no intentes buscar más culpas por favor ¿Sabes lo que?- Eve negó controlando ya sus lágrimas- cuando sonrías mírate al espejo porque eres igual a él, y tu carácter, me recuerda tanto a él…abre ese tapiz.**

**Eve lo abrió con cuidado, había muchas cabezas, era una familia, familia Black y llegó a en donde tendría que haber una cara pero estaba tachada y unida a un interrogante, debajo estaba ella sonriendo, Eve sonrió al ver aquello.**

**-Toma anda una foto, es la única que tengo en la que se le vea bien, ahí no aparece porque su madre no aceptó nunca que fuese a Griffindor- Eve no entendía nada pero asintió cogiendo la foto en blanco y negro. En ella estaba Remus, seguro que era de hace mucho tiempo pero casi no había cambiado y a su lado, un joven muy guapo sonreía, parecía haber nacido para sonreír. Su pelo caía estéticamente con gracia como el de ella aunque era negro más bien. Era su padre, su padre y ella se parecían tanto o más que Eve a Lily. Eve levanto las cejas asombrada.**

**-Él también hacía eso cuando algo le sorprendía y bueno, ya hemos hablado Dumbledore y yo de esto…la mansión Grimauld Palace es tuya ahora, puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras.**

**-Lo que Harry dijese de seguro está bien, no quiero que cambie nada con respecto a ella, además Harry conocía los gustos de Sirius yo…no-Lupin sonrió por primera vez complacido.**

**-Él habría estado muy orgulloso de ti Eve…otra cosa peliaguda, tú puedes contárselo a Harry cuando lo creas conveniente, no hay prisa o si prefieres podemos decírselo Dumbledore o yo, sé que aún tienes que estrechar lazos con él todavía es pronto para una responsabilidad como esa.- Eve afirmó convencida-Con respecto a Snape, espero que no se entere de esto porque te hará la vida imposible, como a Harry. Severus y Sirius se odiaban a más no poder de jóvenes bueno, y de no tan jóvenes.**

**Eve no cabía en su desconcierto ¿qué era lo que estaba escuchando? Severus le preguntaría y ella… ¿qué diría? Claro que tenía que contárselo pero le dijo vale a Lupin en el mismo instante en el que los hombres volvían de su charla.**

**Severus se sorprendió al ver la cara de Eve, parecía que había estado llorando y Dumbledore, que ya lo sabía todo, le guiño un ojo a Eve que fue correspondido y se fue con Lupin que se despidió con un cariño comedido de la chica. Cuando los dos hombres desaparecieron Eve se levantó e intentó, sin mirarle los ojos a Severus, subir a su cuarto sin mediar palabra.**

**-Eve ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿No piensas decírmelo? ¿Qué te dijo Lupin de mí?- se puso enfrente de la chica cortándole el paso como el día anterior en el parque, Eve subió los hombros mirando al suelo con una mueca impasible mordiéndose el labio.**

**-¿Tan grave es la cosa?-por fin Eve lo miraba cansada y admitiéndolo.**

**-No, no era él y si, la cosa es grave por lo que veo y no creo que a ti te haga mucha gracia- la voz de la pelirroja era tenue pero segura.**

**-Ya te dije que yo no puedo ser…es imposi…**

**-¿Te suena de algo el nombre de Sirius Black? Porque él si e mi padre Severus- una expresión de horrorizado apareció en la pálida cara del hombre.**

**-No.**

**-¿Cómo que no? Si, soy su hija bueno, lo era. Está muerto para tu alegría, aunque ya debes de saberlo ya te debes de haber reído bastante- dejándolo abajo perplejo subió con fuerza las escaleras y se desplomó boca arriba en la cama. Ya todo se había acabado, si a Severus le importaban más sus enfados de la juventud de ella sería que no era tan importante para él como se había imaginado, pero es que tan solo llevaban juntos menos de 24 horas ¡qué niñata era aún! ¿Cuándo maduraría?**

**Severus estaba abajo su asombro parecía no tener fin pero tenía que dejar atrás ese orgullo suyo, eso era como una prueba para que se diese cuenta de lo mucho que Eve le hacía falta en su vida. Claro que en un primer momento le importó que Sirius Black fuese el padre de la chica con la que soñaba cada noche pero ¿qué podía hacer él? Ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, ya estaba prendado de ella.**

**Fue a la habitación de la chica y llamó.**

**-¿Qué quieres?- la chica se levantó pero Severus se dejó caer encima de ella besándola. Eve no se pudo resistir.**

**-No me importa Eve, eres tu quién me importa, nadie más.**

**Eve sonrió, Severus supo al momento de quién era esa sonrisa se llamo tonto por no haberlo visto antes. No le traía buenos recuerdos pero en ella, en ella le traía los mejores y no quería que eso cambiase.**

**-Severus se que no te hará mucha gracia que te pregunte esto pero es que no hay nadie más a quién pueda recurrir…**

**-Dime lo que sea- Severus enredaba sus dedos en el ondulado pelo naranja de Eve.**

**-¿Cómo era él? ¿Y mi familia? ¿Qué sabes de ellos? Y una cosa, se que no tiene que ver y tenía pensado preguntártelo antes- la voz de Eve se volvió divertida- ¿Por qué llevas esa venda en el antebrazo izquierda? ¿Tienes una herida?**

**Pues no, no era divertido, un nudo apareció en la garganta del hombre ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Decir la verdad o mentir? Miles de ideas rondaron por su cabeza pero para bien o para mal la suerte estaba echada. **

--

**¿Os ha gustado? ¡Quiero saberlo! Jejeje y ahora si NECESITO VUESTRA COLABORACIÓN he pensado una idea aceptable que no queda mal de traer a Sirius a la vida (soy Dios xD que tontería) ¿OS PARECE BUENA IDEA?...creo que no os defraudaría… bueno niños/as os dejo que tengo que hacer cositas…MUAKKKKK**


	9. Cartas pasadas

¡¡Hola chicas (por ahora no he visto a ningún chico)

¡¡Hola chicas (por ahora no he visto a ningún chico)!! Perdón por mi tardanza pero es que no tengo tiempo para nada a pesar de estar de vacaciones y creo que este capítulo será más bien cortito pero bueno, el próximo prometo que será más grande. Los saludos personales están abajo eh…

**CAP.9. CARTAS DEL PASADO**

**Severus sonrió falsamente ante la pregunta de la chica.**

**-Pues es una vieja cicatriz de guerra, te lo contaré otro día, es una historia muy larga y…sobre tu padre, no sabría ser objetivo, será mejor que te hable de él otra persona ¿Lo entiendes?**

**A Eve le extrañó el comportamiento del hombre. Además, si la herida era vieja ¿por qué siempre llevaba esa dichosa venda? Como había hecho hasta ahora decidió guardar esa duda en su interior y no seguir investigando, las cosas se descubrían solas. Sabía que el hombre al que amaba tenía secretos pero confiaba en que un día sería el mismo Severus quien se los contara. Y si aún por encimas si fuesen graves, Dumbledore no se habría aventurado a llevarla allí desde un principio.**

**Los dos estaban tumbados hacia arriba en la cama, absortos en sus propios pensamientos, en realidad no muy diferentes.**

**Severus se lamentaba en su interior ¿Cuánto tiempo quedaba hasta que Eve se enterase por Potter o alguien así de su pasado? De que había amado a Lily, de era un mortífago, de que la madre de Eve estaba muerta por ser el chivato del Señor Tenebroso… pero sin embargo, después de haber hecho todo eso había sido premiado con Eve, su mitad, el trozo que le había faltado todo este tiempo.**

**-Severus, míramelo- la miró con toda la dulzura que solo tenía reservada para ella- no, tienes que mirarme como si mirases a Harry, a mi padre, a alguien así.- sin preguntar lo hizo.**

**-¿Qué te pasa Severus? Tus pupilas se dilatan, estás como a la defensiva ¿Qué te han hecho?, hoy me di cuenta cuando miraste a Lupin, lo ves como una amenaza…y ayer a Harry…- Severus se sorprendió por como la pelirroja había dado en el clavo.**

**-Eve ¿y si mejor te pones más cerca de mí e intentas dormir un poco? No creo que hoy haya sudo un día fácil- ya se temía que no fuese a contestar, Eve se acurrucó hecha un ovillo entre sus brazos. Era tan frágil cuando estaba ahí, parecía poder romperse si los brazos de Snape no la rodeaban.**

**Los dos se durmieron a los pocos minutos. No solo Eve estaba cansada, el corazón de Severus no estaba para nada acostumbrado a ese ritmo.**

**--**

**Entre confidencias, pasión y secretos pasaron dos semanas que reducían a dos las semanas que les quedaban completamente solos hasta ir a Hogwarts. Severus estaba últimamente muy ocupado, tenía lo que el llamaba misiones, asuntos entre Dumbledore y él así que Eve tenía mucho tiempo libre para echarlo de menos.**

**Miró por la ventana, era un día perfecto de mediados de Agosto aunque hacía un poco de brisa. Cogió su chaqueta roja y salió a la calle ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Severus había salido todo el día. Decidió ir al parque que había a tan solo unos metros, donde había comenzado todo.**

**Se sentó en el césped y sintió la hierba fresca entre sus dedos. Giró la cabeza y miró al columpio, era imposible no acordarse de lo que estaba tallado en el poste del columpio ahora que estaba tiempo sin él.**

**La chica torció el gesto ¿qué habría pasado entre su madre y él? Ojala pudiese preguntárselo y obtener una respuesta.**

**De pronto un gato rojizo saltó en su regazo dándole un susto de muerte y tras mirarla a los ojos una fracción de segundo comenzó a correr. Eve se levantó y lo siguió.**

**Cruzaron el parque y llegaron a una vieja casita, seguramente abandonada porque las enredaderas cubrían toda la fachada incluyendo las ventanas. Algo atraía a Eve a entrar en esa casa, una fuerza superior a ella misma.**

**Por momentos se sentía una loca pero en cambio una parte de sus ser le decía que lo que estaba haciendo no era ninguna tontería, que estaba ahí por alguna razón.**

**Con dificultad saltó el pequeño y medio derrumbado muro que rodeaba la casa de piedra.**

**La casa estaba en un estado fatal ya que no tenía ni siquiera persianas y se podía ver una descolorida cortina roja tras la ventana rota. Eve cogió un pedrusco del suelo y la rompió más, lo justo para poder pasar a través de ella.**

**Así lo hizo. Se encontró en un convencional salón con aparatos muggles incluidos ¿Qué estaba haciendo allanando una casa muggle?**

**Pero de pronto Eve alzó la vista y vio un roído cuadro en la pared en el que salían dos chicas adolescentes. Una tenía el pelo de un color rubio apagado y no era muy favorecida y la otra…era su madre. Ninguna de las dos parecía estar a gusto una de la otra, más bien la sonrisa de las dos no era natural aunque a Lily se le notaba menos.**

**Claro, por eso Severus y su madre se conocían, eso explicaba lo del columpio, eran vecinos. Se sintió horriblemente tonta, solo era una cosa de niños, nada más. Eve se autoconvenció aunque no pudo evitar las ganas de seguir explorando aquella polvorienta casa, la casa en donde su madre se había criado. Tenía unas pequeñas escaleras metálicas en forma de caracol y tantas fotos y cuadros que casi no se veía ningún trozo de pared. Era muy acogedora, una casa como la suya.**

**En el piso de arriba había dos puertas con un nombre cada una escrito en la puerta: Tuny y Lily. Su madre tenía una hermana…¿En dónde estaría esa tal Tuny? La chica obviamente entró en la segunda habitación y pudo ver que estaba simplemente pintada de blanco y con detalles en madera del mismo color. No era para nada una habitación con personalidad, se notaba que la vida de Lily nunca había estado allí.**

**Eve abrió el viejo armario cuidadosamente, no se veía mucho ya porque el sol se estaba poniendo pero Eve tenía la sensación de que tenía que seguir. No había mucha ropa y la que había era muggle. Rebuscando encontró una túnica roja de gala envuelta en papel de seda, lo único relacionado con la magia que había en ese cuarto, o quizá no…**

**La atención de Eve se centro en una caja de madera oscura que estaba bajo la túnica. Se sentó en la cama tosiendo por el molesto polvo que se levantaba y la abrió llena de intriga.**

**Estaba llena de pergaminos enrollados, cartas y aunque se sentía una entrometida, sentía una especie de derecho de leerlas. Desenrolló cuidadosamente un pergamino al azar:**

**Querida Lily:**

**No quiero que estemos así. Sabes que te quiero, que eres la única que hay y habrá n mi corazón. Perdona mis faltas, fui un desconsiderado pero voy a cambiar Lily, solo por ti. Te pierdo y me muero. Pégame, insúltame, grítame,…pero hazme caso por favor, no me ignores por favor.**

**Te quiere: **

**James Potter**

**Eve se sintió mal, se sintió culpable por la inocencia de James. Seguramente ella estaría creciendo en el vientre de Lily mientras él escribía esa carta. Decidió no leer más cartas de ese color blanco luminoso, las de James.**

**Había una con un tono azulado muy raro y se dispuso a leerla:**

**Amiga Lily:**

**Me parece correcta la idea. Fue un error y James no lo vería como lo que en realidad fue. No quiero que lo pase mal y supongo que tu tampoco. Con respecto a esa pregunta tan extraña…¡Claro que renunciaría a todo por él! Es como mi hermano ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Bueno me alegro de que todo este ya solucionado.**

**Nos vemos: **

**Sirius**

**Eve sintió un extraño peso en su corazón, ya no tenía lágrimas y un nudo ató su garganta. ¿Cómo había podido hacer eso Lily? Para sentirse bien, para no tener que afrontar la verdad,…le había preguntado eso…para no decirle que iba a ser padre. Sirius había renunciado a una hija sin saberlo, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de elegir. Además, su padre le había dicho lo que pensaba: un error, un simple error..**

**Una amargura se extendió por sus venas llevándose la felicidad que había sentido esos últimos días.**

**Eve abrió, ya sin pensar, una carta amarillenta, tal vez habría sido mejor para ella no abrirla. La letra era pequeña e inclinada, difícil de leer.**

**Lily: **

**Hace meses que no sé de ti y ya que en un par de días empezamos el sexto curso no quiero que sigas enfadada por esa tontería, me siento solo sabiendo que estás a tan solo unos metros de mí y no poder hablarte, sabes que eres mi única salida.**

**Claro que no pienso que seas una sangre sucia, tu no, eres una bruja excelente.**

**Con respecto a lo de que voy a ser mortífago, te juro que no si vuelves a hablarme, sabes que no soy igual a mis amigos.**

**Espero tu respuesta:**

**Severus Snape**

**En cuanto acabó de leer la carta la tiró como si le quemase los dedos. Todo pareció cobrar sentido en su cabeza. Era un mortífago, Severus era un mortífago: el antebrazo derecho, el odio a Harry,…¡Seguro que lo que Harry había querido decirle aquella vez era eso! Y a ella tan solo la había querido por su parecido a Lily o por sexo…cada vez todo se iba tornando más horrible. Estaba viviendo con un vasallo del hombre que había asesinado a la mitad de su familia. Un calor se le subió a la cabeza , un odio la envolvió y la rabia contenido encarnó sus mejillas.**

**Estaba sufriendo una especie de proceso. Pensó en su hermano Cedric, el dolor que produjo en su madre (Simona) la muerte de este, en Sirius, en Harry y en Lily también. Todos víctimas de gente como Snape.**

**Se levantó del sucio suelo y se dirigió a la casa en donde había pasado el último mes y medio. Si hiciese lo que su mente le dictaba sacaría su varita y lo mataría pero su corazón le impedía hacerlo. Pese a todo, pese a que querría arrancar su corazón cuando se daba cuenta, aún lo amaba.**

**Abrió la puerta haciendo un gran estruendo pero las cosas no habían salido como ella pensaba. Severus estaba hasta ese momento conversando con dos mujeres. Una era rubia, estaba llorando sentada en el sofá y la del pelo negro estaba de pie apuntándola con la varita sonriendo. Severus en un rápido movimiento se puso delante de Eve en señal de protección y sacó la varita de su túnica.**

**--**

Espero que os haya gustado…ya sabéis, un REVIEW siempre es de agradecer. Os juro u esto si que tomádmelo en cuenta, en el décimo capítulo haré mensajes personalizados para la gente que me apoya con sus reviews pero os juro que hoy no tuve tiempo así que os nombrare (no a todos claro, si pudiese lo haría) pero sí a los que me dejasteis reviews en el último capítulo.

Muchas gracias a Cleoru Misumi (obvio querida el 50 de esto va por ti, eres mi apoyo, te quiero diosa), a Catherine Black (gracias por leerte todos los capítulos de golpe, es un honor para mí de verdad y muy lista por saber que era hija de Sirius en cuanto viste la sonrisa! Jeje, espero que sigas leyendo, besazos), Ammonie ( te dedicó este capítulo jaja ya que tanto interés tenías por saber que sería de la marca de Snape ¿te a gustado? Y no te cortes en darme ideas o opiniones, seguro que son buenas, muakk), Ackanne (espero que este capítulo no te haya defraudado, ahora viene lo emocionante jeje, besos guapa) y MariSeverus (gracias por tus ánimos chica, crearé buenas situaciones para ti jaja y a ti si que se te da bien escribir por eso todo lo que escribes se convierte en un éxito, ahora me voy a leer tu fic, muakkk sigue así)

**Así es mucho más fácil agradeceros personalmente todo lo que significáis para mí. Gracias por leerme, gracias TODOS los que me leéis.**


	10. Duele

¡Hola chicos

¡Hola chicos! Perdonadme por enésima vez… ¡Tardé una semana! Pero es que he estado muy ocupada, de verdad os lo digo y de verdad os digo que subiré el próximo capítulo antes de que la semana termine o por lo menos trataré por todos los medios que así sea. Espero que os guste este capítulo y que me lo hagáis saber. ¡Besos!

**CAP.10. DUELE.**

**Eve empujó a Snape a un lado y hábilmente sacó su varita del bolsillo apuntando a esa mujer que no paraba de reír de una forma escandalosa.**

**-¡Vete para arriba! ¡Ya!- Snape la miró nervioso.**

**Eve le dirigió una mirada de odio profundo durante una fracción de segundo y volvió a mirar aquella cara que le resultaba tan familiar intentando esbozar una sonrisa como ella.**

**-¡Oh! La pequeña zanahoria es una chica mala…-por fin hablaba mientras se quedaba a solo unos palmos de Eve. Se podía ver la marca tenebrosa en su delgado antebrazo.**

**-No me importa lo que una loca anciana como tú tenga que decirme-la morena se llevó una mano al enorme recogido que llevaba y al instante comenzó a reír a carcajadas**

**-¡Mirad! Calabacita sabe jugar-la mujer echó una ojeada general para ver como estaba el panorama. Su hermana, aún consternada miraba al vació como si aquello no le importara lo más mínimo, Snape estaba superado por la situación y agarraba con fuerza la varita y Eve la miraba llena de rencor y con la respiración agitada.**

**-¡Bellatrix para ya! Y tú ¡sube a tu cuarto!- la mujer iba a hacer algún comentario cuando Eve le puso la varita en la sien en un rápido movimiento. Snape aún estaba sorprendido por la mirada que había recibido de Eve minutos antes, la misma que había recibido de Lily años atrás, tenía miedo por primera vez en muchos años, miedo a tener que dar luego explicaciones pero no iba a dejar que le pasase nada a Eve.**

**-¿Bellatrix? ¿Bellatrix Black? Vaya si somos de la familia después de todo.- Snape intentó sin éxito alguno que se callase pero ya no sabía que hacer ni que decir mientras la mujer rubia miraba todo aquello sin inmutarse.**

**-¡Baja ahora mismo la varita!- Bellatrix le soltó a Snape un hechizo desvanecedor en cuanto este bajó la guardia y surtió efecto. Snape yacía en el suelo. Completamente pálido.**

**-¡Mentirosa! No oses manchar el nombre de la familia Black. Tú como mucho res una de esas comadrejas de los Weasley.- Eve apretó aún más la varita a la piel de la mujer, estaba llena de ira.**

**-¡Tú! Coge eso de ahí- Narcisa la miró como quien mira un papel en blanco pero tras encogerse de hombros cogió una especie de tul que aún estaba bajo un cojín del sofá y lo abrió para ver su contenido. Tras unos instantes, por primera vez la mujer pareció interesada por algo.**

**-Eres…es la hija de Sirius, Bella – Narcissa dirigió la mirada a Eve como intentando ver el parecido al igual que su hermana pero sin la tediosa sonrisa.**

**-Así que hija eres la hija de ese bastardo…entonces tenía razón, no eres un Black. Él dejó de serlo hace mucho tiempo ¿quieres que te cuente un secretito?- Eve bajó levemente la varita sin dejar de apuntarla.**

**-¿Lo que? ¿Qué eres uno de los perros falderos de Voldemort? si, ya vi el dibujito ese que suele haceros en el brazo, enternecedor así es como os llama, como a esclavos ¿no?- Eve intentaba aparentar estar más loca que su contrincante aunque tenía su dificultad porque en el fondo sabía que esa mujer no tenía nada que perder.**

**Bellatrix dio dos pasos firmes y puso su cara cerca de la oreja de la pelirroja.**

**-Yo lo maté, maté a Sirius, fue tan fácil como hacer esto ¡Avada Kedavra!**

**Instintivamente Eve esquivó la maldición sin saber ni siquiera como.**

**-¡Expelliarmus!- la varita de Bellatrix la que aun estaba extrañada por lo que acababa de pasar, salió disparada con fuerza.**

**Eve irradiaba odio y de un empujón tiró a la mujer al suelo y le puso la varita en el cuello poniéndose a horcajadas encima de ella.**

**-Tú, tú mataste a mi padre- Bellatrix asintió orgullosa-pues yo te mataré a ti, va a ser tan fácil como esto- Narcissa se levantó del sofá y corrió hasta donde estaba su hermana pro Eve había sido más rápido- ¡Avada Keda…!- una mano le quitó bruscamente la varita de la mano, era Severus. Bellatrix consiguió levantarse y tras sacudirse y coger su varita desapareció con su hermana por la puerta no sin antes dejarle un mensaje a Eve.**

**-Ya nos veremos y ajustaremos las cuentas niñata. En cuanto a ti Snape, el amo sabrá lo que escondes en tu casa.**

**En cuanto la puerta se cerró Severus dirigió su dura mirada a Eve pero al momento la cambió. Eve lo miraba como deseándole la muerte, como planteándose matarlo. Lo miraba a él y a la varita alternativamente.**

**-No debiste…-un mano le dio con fuerza en la mejilla a Snape.**

**-Tú no debiste haberme mentido, me das asco y da las gracias porque no me importas ni siquiera tanto como para matarte. Tranquilo, me iré ahora mismo de esta casa pero en cuanto este preparada te mataré, no me importa ni lo más mínimo pasarme toda la vida en Azkaban.**

**-Eve, escúchame, no digas eso, no sabes…-Snape la cogió con suavidad por las muñecas pero la chica se soltó casi al instante como si le quemasen.**

**-Si, ya se que eres un maldito mortífago, que solo estás conmigo porque me parezco a mi madre... ¿Cuando me ibas a entregar a tu amo Severus? ¿Cuándo?**

**-Nunca Eve, déjame que te explique…-Snape sintió una agonía en su interior, no podía estar viviendo la misma historia otra vez, quería desaparecer. Eve le importaba, más que nadie en el mundo y ahora ella lo odiaba.**

**-No quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra Snape, para mi estás muerto-Eve subió las escaleras corriendo y Snape se quedó desecho. Era un cadáver, los sentimientos, su vida se iba con Eve. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared y se dejo resbalar por esta hasta quedarse sentado. Hundió su cara en las rodillas como hacía cuando era pequeño usos silenciosos sollozos se perdieron en el tiempo.**

**Al rato Eve bajó con su enorme baúl, ella también había llorado, sentía que estaba desgarrando por dentro. Pasó por al lado de Severus que continuaba en la misma situación.**

**-Déjame que te acompañe por lo menos Eve- **

**-No creo que corra peligro comparado con el que corrí aquí- Eve desapareció por la puerta mientras Snape no tenía ni fuerzas para levantarse. Tendría que olvidarse de Eve. Ahora Lily le parecía tan lejana…no había sentido ni la cuarta parte del dolor que ahora no le dejaba en paz. Decidió quedarse allí hasta el fin de los tiempos, como una estatua, sin corazón, sin alma.**

**Eve se apareció ante Grimauld Palace, ya que había hecho magia que más daba ahora si hacía un poco más. Sintió que no era capaz de entrar, no se sentía capaz de afrontar la realidad. Si entraba tendría que admitir que lo suyo con Severus se había acabado y eso la perturbaba. Pero por otra parte era lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que avisar a todo el mundo de que él era un mortífago. ¿Qué le habría dicho su padre si estuviese allí con ella? Seguramente la habría abrazado y la consolaría… ¿Qué diría al entrar por la puerta? Nadie podía saber su historia con Severus, sería un escándalo…diría solamente que había descubierto que era un mortífago.**

**De pronto se acordó de él y una punzada le atravesó el corazón. No, no podía decir que él era un mortífago ¿y si lo mataban? Ella no quería que él se muriera, ella lo quería demasiado. En ese instante deseó estar otra vez con él, olvidar todo lo ocurrido ese día pero seguro que era demasiado tarde. Tenía que ser fuerte. **

**Sin pensarlo entró en la casa siguiendo el mismo procedimiento que había visto la otra vez. Desde el vestíbulo se escuchaban muchas voces, como si la casa estuviese llena.**

**Su hermano acompañado por un pelirrojo apareció entre contento y sorprendido. Miró con curiosidad la cara de Eve que estaba anegada de lágrimas. Además, estaba empapada de los pies a la cabeza, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado lloviendo.**

**-¡Eve! ¿Has venido sola? ¿Dónde esta ese...?- la chica no lo dejó acabar se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras Harry sin saber que hacer miraba con cara de interrogación a su amigo.**

**-¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Qué te ha dicho Snape, Eve?-cogió la mojada cara de Eve entre sus manos.**

**-Te echaba de menos Harry, solo eso- el chico pareció complacido y sonriendo volvió a abrazarla.**

¿Os ha gustado? ¿Sí? ¿No? Espero la respuesta. Nadie me ha dicho si le gustaría ver a Sirius vivo contundentemente, ya sé que debo pensarlo yo y todo eso pero no sé, ya veré como se va desarrollando la historia. Agradecimientos: **Hatsuan** (siento muchísimo no haberte puesto en el anterior capítulo ya te pedí perdón personalmente. Que sepas que si cambiaré lo del juramento, Severus ya tiene suficientes problemas, en el próximo capítulo se sabrán más cosillas. Besos guapa.)**Cleoru Misumi** (lo que te halago es poco cielo. Siento no haberte hecho caso y haber enfadado a Snape y Eve pero prometo no hacerte sufrir mucho tiempo jeje. Espero saber prontito de ti guapa. Te quiero.) **Ammonie** (como pudiste ver si que era el Pacto inquebrantable pero ya se verá que no es igual al del libro para no hundir más a Snape aunque también dará juego. Seguiré tu consejo de que Eve tengo un amiguito que ponga un poco celoso a Snape y procuraré actualizar más a menudo para que no te olvides de mí. Besazos niña), Jean-Slytherin (gracias por haberte leído todos los capítulos de golpe, ya se cuanto absorbe una carrera, dímelo a mí jeje. Espero tener noticias de ti. Besos) y MarySeverus (jaja gracias por lo del don, tu también tienes el mismo jeje. Espero subir otro capítulo antes de que termine la semana. Besazos guapa.) Y a todos los que me leéis y me seguís muchas gracias, sin vosotros no sería posible mi sueño, escribir.


	11. El amigo de Harry

Justo cuando Eve se desprendió de su hermano se escuchó una voz lejana que se iba a acercando

¡Hola de nuevo chicos! He tardado menos esta vez eh…es que ayer me dio la venada y se me dio por escribir todo de un golpe, espero que os guste el capítulo aunque el siguiente creo que estará mucho más interesante, tardaré un poquillo más en subirlo, pero no mucho. Bueno pues allá va.

**CAP 11. EL AMIGO DE HARRY**

Justo cuando Eve se desprendió de su hermano se escuchó una voz lejana que se iba a acercando. Por el umbral de la puerta apareció una mujer bajita y regordeta con dos grandes coloretes.

-¡Oh dios mío! Eres la viva imagen de Lily. ¡Pero que delgada estás! ¿No te daba bien de comer?- esto último se lo dijo en voz baja mientras la abrazaba. Eve intentaba que su cara de disgusto no se notase demasiado, nunca se había imaginado que aparentar felicidad costase tanto.- Perdóname Eve, mi nombre es, Molly Weasley, soy la madre de este- la mujer miró al chico que acompañaba a Harry de modo recriminatorio al descubrir que el mismo estaba bostezando mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Encantada, señora Weasley y…-Eve se quedó mirando expectante al chico que parecía estar en un universo paralelo. La sonrisa que estaba forzando le hacía sentirse mal.

-Ron, Ronald Weasley- el chico la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió también.

-Será mejor que os vengáis a la cocina, la cena estará en dos minutos.-Molly desapareció por la puerta y la pelirroja pudo perderse en sus pensamientos unos segundos antes de que Harry le hablase. Pensó en él ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿La echaría de menos? Recapacitó al instante. Si echaba de menos a alguien sería a su madre, ella solo había sido un pasatiempos, pero una parte de su ser le decía que no, que la había querido.

-Eve, ven, te enseñaré tu cuarto- los tres subieron las escaleras y llegaron a una puerta en donde el nombre Sirius estaba gravado elegantemente sobre la madera. Por primera vez en ese día Eve sonreía sinceramente.

Era una habitación preciosa aunque algo desgastada por el tiempo. Grandes tapices rojos y dorados colgaban como si tuviesen vida de las paredes, postres muggles le daban un toque divertido a esta y había dos grandes fotos en la única mesa que había en el cuarto.

En una estaba su padre con tres chicos más, uno era Lupin y en la otra estaba su madre…con un hombre alto con gafas y detrás, Sirius, era en la gradación del séptimo curso. Sirius y el que supuso que era James sonreían, Lily no. Miraba a la cámara con un halo de preocupación oculta bajo una expresión de bienestar. Parecía mentira que en una sola foto se pudiesen ver tan bien los sentimientos de una persona.

Eve dejo su baúl al lado de la enorme cama, allí había dormido su padre. Por primera vez se sentía cerca de él, sentía su presencia, lo más cerca que había estado de su padre.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina vio que había más gente. Un hombre calvo (aunque se apreciaba en el poco pelo que tenía que era pelirrojo también), Lupin, una mujer con el pelo rosa y una niña con aspecto despistado que seguramente era hermana de ese tal Ronald. Tras presentarse comenzaron a comer. Molly comenzó a charlar animadamente con Lupin y su marido mientras que esa tal Tonks miraba de vez en cuando a Eve con curiosidad, eso no era nada nuevo para ella.

-Así que somos de la familia- después de unos minutos de tensión la chica habló y al ver la estupefacción en la cara de Eve continuo- Eres la hija de Sirius, mi primo, quería decírtelo antes pero no sabía como.- De pronto sonrió y Eve se dio cuenta de que no cabía duda.

-¿Eres hermana de Bellatrix Black?-la pelirroja esperó en vilo la respuesta. Pese a que Tonks pareciese simpática no era capaz de fiarse de ella. Sabía que la familia de su padre no era lo que se dice buena gente.

-Me gustaría decir que no tengo nada que ver con esa asesina pero desgraciadamente es mi prima, al igual que lo era Sirius. Le tenía mucho cariño, yo… ¿Cómo sabes quién es Bellatrix?- toda la mesa las miraba como si fuera un partido de tenis.

-¡Ah! Pues escuché hablar de ella, no me acuerdo...

-¿Alguien quiere más flan? Creo que me a quedado demasiado dulce- Molly interrumpió la conversación no muy sutilmente – Venga chicos, es mejor que os vayáis ya a cama, es tarde. Ginny prepara la cama de al lado porque mañana viene Hermione. No quiero escuchar ruidos ¿entendido?

La hermana de Ron resopló y tras despedirse con una mueca de fastidio salió del cuarto no sin antes mirar de reojo a Harry. Los demás chicos se despidieron más pausadamente y se dirigieron a sus cuartos.

-Nuestra habitación es la que pone Regulus ¿vale? Si necesitas algo no tienes más que pedírmelo.- Harry señaló la habitación que estaba enfrente de la de Eve.

-En serio que no hay problema Harry, estaré bien- Eve sintió que estaba mintiendo fatal y bajó la mirada.

-Pues no lo parece, cuando estoy bien no me salen lágrimas por los ojos- Ron dijo esto resuelto pero enrojeció al ver como los hermanos lo miraban con reproche.

-Buenas noches chicos.

-Buenas noches.

Eve cerró despacio la puerta de su cuarto y se apoyó tras ella. Tenía miedo a no poder dar marcha atrás. A arrepentirse toda su vida por no saber escuchar. Tenía miedo a que Severus no volviese a decirle estás loca sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados. Ya no estaba loca, estaba hundida. Eve se sintió una llorona, una niñata pero se sentía mejor echando todo fuera.

Mientras le daba vueltas a todo iba viendo más a fondo la habitación. En los cajones había túnicas y objetos que parecían no servir para nada, libros de Hogwarts y… ¿whisky de fuego? Había por lo menos una docena de botellas.

¿Por qué no? Eve abrió una y le dio un buen sorbo. Seguidamente tosió con fuerza, quemaba. Se sentó en el suelo con la botella entre sus piernas y le daba sorbos a medida que su rabia aumentaba. Quería estar con él, le daba igual su orgullo, su dignidad solo quería que él la tuviese entre sus brazos.

--

A unos escasos diez kilómetros de distancia el whisky de fuego era también el protagonista de la noche. Una desordenada y caótica habitación era el escenario. Una sombra se mecía en la oscuridad con una copa de alcohol en la mano. Dos gruesas lágrimas cruzaban su cara. Los cortes de sus manos revelaban su dolor interno, había arremetido con todo lo que se le había puesto por delante como si así sus pesadillas desaparecieran, como cuando era niño.

Eve ya no estaba, el frío de la casa parecía querer tragárselo, estaba solo, otra vez, solo. Su pelo era del color de la sangre que manaba de sus heridas, el verde el color de todo lo que lo rodeaba en silencio, todo era ella, todo era Eve. Su sonrisa era la luz que faltaba para iluminar ese cuarto.

Por momentos sentía interminables ganas de salir a buscarla ante todo el mundo, secuestrarla, decirle sus sentimientos ante todo el mundo, las circunstancias no importaban…Pero sabía que nunca sería capaz, sabía que todo lo que pensaba era producto del maldito alcohol, su única compañía.

¿Cómo que solo la quería por su parecido con Lily? Claro que había querido a Lily, casi toda su vida. Pero en escasos dos meses Eve le había alumbrado el corazón, el alma, le había hecho sentirse vivo, tener ganas de llegar a casa, luchar,…Podría jurar tranquilamente que nunca se había sentido ni se sentiría más feliz que cuando Eve estaba a su lado.

--

Eve escuchó unos pasos en el pasillo, el alcohol ya comenzaba a afectarle, pero no tanto. Su puerta se entreabrió con lentitud y Eve apuntó con dificultad la puerta con su varita. Era Ronald.

-Ehh…escuché ruido y como no podía dormir…-Ron la miró como si se acabase de dar cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-No importa Ronald- Eve volvió a su postura anterior dejando caer torpemente la varita.

-¿Qué haces?- el chico se sentó a su lado mirando extrañado la botella que Eve tenía entre sus manos.

-Bebo un poco- a la chica ya comenzaba a costarle hablar con normalidad.

-¿Está bueno? Quiero decir…es que nunca he probado el whisky de fuego.- Ron intentaba comenzar algún tipo de conversación.

-No te creas que sabe muy bien, toda tuya- Eve le tendió la botella- hay más aquí, por lo visto a mi padre le gustaban- la pelirroja se abrió otra y los dos brindaron.

Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato hasta que Ron comenzó a reírse sin motivo alguno y Eve comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Vas a decirme ya que te pasa?- a Ron le costaba hablar en bajo y gesticulaba excesivamente.

-Me duele, por dentro- Ron abrazó con ternura a la chica. La escena se tornaba cada vez más surrealista a medida que la noche avanzaba.

-Supongo que es difícil todo...esto…es una vida nueva

-¡Ron lo quiero! Esto no me importa, me importa él- como un resorte Eve se separó del abrazo y trató de hacerse entender.

-Solo estás borracha Eve, creo que yo también estoy…

-¡Ronald quiero estar con él por favor!- la chica e encogió totalmente hasta quedar convertida en un bulto.

-Tía no te amargues, todo el mundo sufre porque no lo quieren, incluso yo ¿sabes lo que es que durante años pasen de ti? Se pasa fatal, lo entiendo- por primera vez Eve lo miró como si la entendiesen- pero lo que hay que hacer es no preocuparse, lo que tenga que pasar pasará y si al final esa persona pasa de ti es que no era para ti. Cuando estoy triste lo veo así y ya sonrió.

Ron sonrió con amargura pensando en Hermione y Eve se quedó paralizada y pensó que ella no era tan fuerte como para admitir algún día que Severus no era para ella. Como siempre una fuerza en su interior la impulso a mirar a adelante, a no perderse por el camino. No quería seguir llorando, seguramente Snape estaría solamente molesto por no tener con quién acostarse, él no la quería. Entre sus oscuros pensamientos vio unos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente.

-¿Ronald?

-Que les den…- los labios inexpertos del chico rozaron su ardiente mejilla y Eve cerro los ojos y los busco. Su mente estaba en blanco, no quería pensar porque sino todo cambiaría. Los labios de ambos parecían entrar en una lucha interna por lo que estaba bien y estaba mal: dudaban, se separaban, seguían con ansias,… todo era caótico y reconfortante a la vez.

¿Os ha gustado? ¡Quiero saberlo! Jeje. Agradecimientos: **Tatis **(¿te gustaría ver a Sirius vivo? Me alegro jeje, me lo estoy planteando en serio. Seria muy fuerte cuando descubriese lo que hay entre Eve y Severus, lo que le diría Harry. Gracias por los ánimos linda, besos.), **Hatsuan **(¿te crees que a mí no me dio pena ver a Severus acurrucadito? pero tengo que ser fuerte jaja. Tienes el mismo problema que yo y Eve, no es escuchamos al discutir, pero las cosas se arreglaran ya verás. Gracias por todo cielo, besazos.), **Diana Ye-ye**( tranquila, yo también me desespero con los fics aún no acabados y al no saber cuando subirán nuevos capítulos pero yo no suelo tardar demasiado y aún no me planteé cuando acabarlo pero supongo que serán unos veinte algo capítulos. Gracias por leerme guapa, besos.), **Ammonie **(gracias por los cumplidos guapa ¿viste al amiguito de Eve? jeje, te hice caso, espero que te haya gustado y te deseo toda la imaginación del mundo, mil besos),** MariSeverus (**gracias por ser tan fiel seguidora, yo también lo soy de tus fics. Besos preciosa), **Cleoru Misumi **(¿Cómo no me vas a ser leal si eres mi mama? Yo también te soy leal a ti jaja. Ya te lo dije todo en el review y ya te daré el gustazo de volver a ver A Eve y Snape juntitos lo que no te diré será cuando jeje. Te quiero amor.), **dark dragon Hades **(me alegro de que te hayagustado el fic, de verdad, espero seguir teniendo noticias tuyas, besos.), **Dragonita **(intentaré como me dijiste hacer los capítulos más largos y muchas gracias por el review, sube la autoestima, besos chula.).

¡Qué cansada me quedé! Pero eso, que estoy encantada con vosotros. Gracias también a los que leéis este fic, sin vosotros no sería capaz de seguir. Besos a todos.


	12. Miradas furtivas

Mientras Ronald y Eve se estaban en esa espiral de confusión y lo que intentaba ser un beso una descarga se produjo en la mente de Eve

¡Hola chicos! Espero haber sido rápida en subir el capítulo pero es que cada vez tengo menos tiempo de verdad. Sé que el anterior capítulo no fue el mejor pero era necesario como ahora veréis para que Eve hiciese las paces con Lily mentalmente. Ron tampoco es un personaje que me agrade demasiado pero no porque a mí me caiga mal no va a tener un papel importante (no al bashing). Yo a los personajes los trato de una forma neutral. Bueno espero que este capítulo les guste más. Besos y gracias a todos.

**CAP. 12. MIRADAS FURTIVAS.**

Mientras Ronald y Eve se estaban en esa espiral de confusión y lo que intentaba ser un beso, una descarga se produjo en la mente de Eve. Eso era exactamente lo que no debía pasar, Ron quería a otra según había dicho y ella no era capaz de olvidarse de Severus, nunca sería capaz. Eso era lo que había llevado a Lily a tener una aventura con su Sirius, el despecho. La entendió, se dio cuenta de que no era tan difícil caer en el error con un poco de alcohol, ella no quería caer en el mismo.

Se separó automáticamente de Ron y él no dijo nada, supo al momento lo que le podía haber pasado por la cabeza a Eve, veía la lucha interna que se estaba llevando a cabo en la cabeza de la chica.

-Yo...lo siento Ronald- Eve miró arrepentida los cristalinos ojos del pelirrojo.

-Eve no, fue mi culpa, yo nunca bebo y…- Eve asintió despreocupada y Ron bajó su mirada al suelo.

-¿Cómo se llama ella?- al ver el desconcierto en la cara de Ron se lo aclaró- la chica a la que quieres, ya sabes.

-¡Ah! Hermione pero no le digas nada a nadie, se supone que es mi amiga- Eve asintió en silencio.

-Tu madre dijo que vendría mañana, me alegró por ti, supongo que a habrás echado de menos.- Ron sonrió tímidamente.

-La verdad es que sí… ¿y quién es ese chico por el que tanto lloras? ¿Era de Dumstrang?- un escalofrió paso por la columna de Eve y Ron le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No es un chico y no es de Dumstrang- Eve se rió con amargura al ver la cara sorprendida de Ron- no es una chica, es un hombre, pero no creo que deba contártelo, no lo entenderías Ron.

-¿Me estás subestimando? No soy tan insensible como puedo parecer. Te comprenderé si prometes no decírselo a nadie, tengo una imagen despreocupada que cuidar-Ron la miró indignado y los dos se rieron durante un instante.

Eve miró con divertida desconfianza a Ron y luego se sumió de nuevo en la tristeza al pensar en los buenos momentos que había pasado las últimas semanas, se agarró las piernas contra su pecho y pronunció su nombre cerrando con fuerza sus verdes ojos.

-Severus Snape- Ron dio un respingo hacia atrás y miró a Eve como si estuviese loca pero tras darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y como la chica se sentía desconsolada, la abrazo aún consternado.

-Todo el mundo puede…confundirse Eve pero ya se te pasará, ya verás, no llores más por favor.- con lentitud frotó los brazos por la delicada espalda de la chica.

-¡No Ron! Yo lo amo y pensé que el a mí también pero me mintió Ron…no se me va a pasar, lo amo- entre tenues sollozos Eve intentaba que Ron sintiese por un momento lo que ella sentía- me engañó Ron, es, es un mortífago y aún así moriría porque estuviese aquí mismo en tu lugar.

Ronald pareció entenderlo a la primera, pese al desprecio que sentía por ese hombre, aunque nunca se lo habría imaginado queriendo a alguien como Eve, vio en los ojos de esta la desesperación y el dolor que nunca creyó que existiría.

-Pero Eve, ya sabíamos que era un mortífago, Dumbledore lo sabe y aunque Snape no me caiga bien creo que está de nuestra parte. Si no fuese así, Dumbledore no dejaría que fuese miembro de La Orden ni que te hubiese "cuidado" durante este tiempo ¿no crees?- Eve miró asombrada las pensadas palabras del pelirrojo y lo convencido que estaba de lo que afirmaba.

-¿Tú crees que no está del otro bando?- Ronald negó al momento la cabeza.

-Aunque a Harry le guste pensar lo contrario, Hermione y yo sabemos que Snape está del lado de Dumbledore.

-Gracias Ron- Eve le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla a Ron que se sintió bien consigo mismo.

-Pero…Snape y tu… ¿os besasteis?- por fin el Ron de siempre y no el comprensivo había aparecido y Eve sonrió ante la extraña pregunta.

-Claro que si- Ron arrugó la nariz curioso- bueno ahora me voy, tengo que pedirle perdón a alguien.

-¿Estás loca? Son las dos de la madrugada, déjalo para mañana, él no va a desaparecer. Mañana tu ves a…Snape y yo a Hermione ¿Vale?

Eve asintió pensativa. Tras despedirse, Ron se fue haciendo curvas a su cuarto y la pelirroja se metió en cama con la esperanza de ver a Severus en unas horas. ¿Y si él ya no quería saber nada de ella? No podía ser negativa, ella lo quería y él seguro que también. Por eso había vivido con él los mejores momentos de su vida y no con otra persona.

Unas voces en el cuarto de enfrente la despertaron, le dolía mucho la cabeza y sentía el estómago completamente revuelto pero decidió ir a ver lo que pasaba antes de ir a junto Severus.

-¡Buenos días Eve! Mira esta es Hermione, mi mejor amiga- Harry las invitó a darse la mano- esta es mi hermana, Herms. La castaña chica le di un fuerte abrazo sonriendo, era muy guapa.

-Nadie puede negar que sois hermanos. Harry me ha contado que eres hija de…te pareces mucho a él- una lágrima asomó por los ojos de Hermione- lo has debido de pasar realmente mal…

-No importa, en serio. Está todo bien- Eve se fijó en como le brillaban los ojos cada vez que miraba a Hermione ¿Le pasaría a ella lo mismo al ver a…?

-Snape está abajo Harry, ha venido con Dumbledore, hoy por la tarde harán una reunión para La Orden, creo que es algo importante porque vendrán todos, escuché a tu madre diciéndoselo a tu padre cuando subía las escaleras.- Cuando Hermione dijo que Snape estaba abajo Ron miró a Eve automáticamente y esta le respondió la mirada preocupada. Harry se dio cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba entre ellos dos.

-Bueno será mejor que bajemos a desayunar, me están rugiendo las tripas- Harry se vistió una bata azul y se dispuso a salir de la habitación con Hermione que le hablaba de sus vacaciones en París. Ronald y Eve se quedaron unos metros atrás.

-¿Lo has escuchado Ron? Está abajo, no puedo ir, no soy capaz. Mira como me tiemblan las piernas.- Ron se rió pero también estaba pensando en como sería ese reencuentro.

-Pero si ayer mismo querías ir corriendo a junto él.

-Pero no habría una docena de personas delante.- el pelirrojo la miró como dándole la razón. Y Eve se puso las manos en la cara.

-Venga Eve, no seas tonta, baja. Tarde o temprano lo vas a ver ante muchas personas, en Hogwarts.- la chica supo que esta vez tenía razón y acompañada por Ron bajó a la cocina.

La primera mirada que recibió fue la de Dumbledore que la miró como quién mira a su nieta después de mucho tiempo y Eve le agradeció mucho esa mirada tan llena de protección. Un instante después Severus, que estaba leyendo el profeta, levantó la vista. Tenía dos grandes surcos bajo los ojos, no había dormido. Su negra pupila pareció temblar al verla y se quedó paralizado al ver que Eve también lo estaba mirando, sus ojos verdes no lo estaban atravesando con odio profundo como se había imaginado sino que parecían acariciarlo, parecía que le pedían un sincero perdón. Nunca dos personas habían sabido comunicarse tan bien con la mirada sin que nadie más los viese.

Eve dibujó sin querer una sencilla sonrisa que hizo mella en el interior de Snape, le dieron ganas de levantarse como un resorte y besar a Eve como nunca lo había hecho.

La pelirroja se sentó delante de este. Harry extrañado ante el nuevo comportamiento de su hermana se sentó al lado de esta. Ya no le parecía que Eve estuviese preocupada o triste como el día anterior. Él sabía que Ron se había levantado por la noche y no había vuelto hasta dos horas después pero no quería achacar este hecho al la forma de actuar de Eve.

Ron desde la otra punta de la mesa miraba curio a Snape y a Eve continuamente. Tanto que Severus se dio cuenta de que algo extraño le pasaba a ese cabeza hueca pero en ese momento solamente tenía ojos para una persona.

En unos minutos toda la mesa charlaba animadamente hasta formarse un murmullo general.

-Iré a buscar más zumo de calabaza ¿quieres más Eve?

-Está bien Harry.- el moreno se levantó tras lanzarle una mirada despectiva a Snape y se dirigió al otro extremo de la mesa. Esa era su oportunidad.

-Perdóname.- Snape pronunció esta palabra con los labios pero sin emitir ningún sonido.

-Te quiero.- Eve hizo lo mismo y tímidamente se llevó una mano al pecho.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose como dentro de una burbuja mientras una tenue pero segura voz se hacía oír en la mesa. Era Dumbledore.

-Hoy es un gran día para La Orden- todos los de la mesa se giraron y cesaron de comer y hablar.- Llevo un tiempo informándome y llevando a cabo una investigación que por fin a dado sus frutos. Un miembro que habíamos creído perdido volverá, volverá muy pronto.

Todo el mundo se miró desconcertado pero Dumbledore solo miró a una persona y le guiñó un ojo. Esta persona era Eve.

¿Os ha gustado? Sea lo que sea me gustará que me lo digan. Me está costando mucho subir este capítulo porque en unos minutos debo estar arreglada (tengo un cumple) así que no podré extenderme mucho. Agradecimientos:** Tatis** (Yo creo que a los dos les queda un largo camino para recorrer si quieren ver triunfar su amor, espero que no te defraude. Me alegra que quieras que Sirius venga. Besitos), **DianaYe-Ye** (no es para nada molestia contestaros, es un places chica. Espero que te guste este capítulo que como verás los subo más rápido que antes. Besos.), **Hatsuan **(Hola preciosa, como siempre tú, me alegro. Ya se que a la gente no le gusta Ron pero ya expliqué el porqué arriba. No maltrataré demasiado a nuestro Severus jeje. Muchas gracias por estar siempre apoyándome, besazos.), **Katherinblak** (si me dijeras lo que no te gusté del final podría explicarte algo pero solo puedo decirte que para gustos colores y que espero que ahora entiendas el otro final. Besos), **Rikuayaceres** (Ya verás como la trama dará muchos vuelcos Jana, me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero más noticias tuyas guapa.), Jean-Slytherin (Ron ya no está jaja, cuánto odio hay por él, me alegro que el fic te guste y espero que este capi también. Besos niña.) Y **Cleoru Misumi **(te quiero madrina de fics, sin ti no habría llegado al capítulo 12, espero saber de ti prontito).

A todos los que me leen muchas gracias, me hacéis más fácil esto de escribir. Como pudisteis ver no tengo mucho tiempo pero intentaré actualizar en dos días o así. ¡Besos!


	13. Sacrificio

-Sirius…- un estrepitoso sonido de cristales rotos hizo que todo el mundo saliese de su asombro

¡Hola a todos! Y perdón por la tardanza, es que estoy muy ocupada preparando el viaje (me voy mañana) y hasta el día 7 de Agosto no vuelvo así que estaré una semana sin subir ningún capítulo. Mil perdones. Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste, por lo menos yo me quedé más contenta con el resultado que con los dos anteriores.

**CAP 13. SACRIFICIO.**

-Sirius…- un estrepitoso sonido de cristales rotos hizo que todo el mundo saliese de su asombro. Harry se quedó consternado, incluso más que Eve que entreabrió la boca.

A Severus le habría gustado poder estar a su lado para apoyarla, decirle que no se preocupase. Parecía tan perdida, tan delicada, como cuando estaba entre sus brazos. Eve pareció leerle la mente y lo miró con una media sonrisa que le fue correspondida.

-Señorita Diggory espero que no sea molestia que hablemos después de comer, esto te incumbe más a ti que a ninguna otra persona.- con una mueca de resignación, Dumbledore miró a Harry y luego esperó la respuesta de Eve.

-Si, si claro, cuando usted disponga- la verdad era que Eve no estaba prestándole demasiada atención después de lo que había dicho. Estaba aún muy sorprendida.

-Pues a las 12 la espero en el recibidor, ahora acabemos de desayunar con tranquilidad. Estos buñuelos de zanahoria son de lo mejorcito que he probado Molly.

Todo intentaba volver a la normalidad pero se seguía hablando de la vuelta de Sirius en pequeños grupos de dos o tres por toda la mesa. Harry volvió con otra jarra al lado de su hermana.

-Voy al servicio Alastor, luego puedes seguir interrogándome.- Severus se levantó de su silla elegantemente. No era el único que daba como finalizado su desayuno, Tonks y Lupin se habían ido ya.

Eve cogió aire y decidió que no podía hacer otra cosa.

-Harry ya no puedo más, estoy llena. Voy a arreglar mi cuarto, está hecho un asco.- Harry asintió, nada conseguía ensombrecer la vuelta de su padrino. Ni siquiera ver a su única hermana tan extraña.

Eve subió sigilosamente las escaleras evitando todas las miradas. Vio la puerta del baño, estaba cerrada…

-Severus - el hombre estaba lavándose las manos concentrado pero en cuanto escuchó la voz de la chica la hizo entrar en un rápido movimiento y cerró la puerta. Eve rodeó con ansias el cuello de este.

-Perdóname, perdóname por no ser sincero contigo Eve.- la pelirroja sacudió la cabeza emocionada.

-No, no…perdóname a mí por no saber escuchar, por haberlo estropeado todo- Severus la abrazo casi tan fuerte que casi podía sentir su piel a través de la ropa.

-Pensé que te perdía.- el hombre olió con suavidad el frágil cuello de la chica.

-Nunca.- ambos se unieron en un cálido beso. A Eve le parecía una eternidad todo el tiempo que habían estado separados y no habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas.

-Eve, ahora debes quedarte aquí lo que resta de tiempo, sería muy arriesgado que ahora quisieses volver a mi casa- Eve lo entendió y asintió bastante molesta sin bajar los brazos del cuello de Snape. Este le estaba acariciando la espalda.

-Entonces hasta Hogwarts nada, ojala todo fuese más fácil.- Severus le dio la razón.- Por cierto Severus, no me quiero hacer ilusiones pero lo que dijo Dumbledore…

-No me preguntes nada, se lo mismo que sabes tú. No nos ha querido explicar nada, hablará hoy contigo así que será mejor que te vayas a cambiar, estás aún en pijama.

-No quiero irme.- los calientes labios volvieron a unirse encendiendo en su interior una llama de pasión. Se enredaron en caricias desesperadas sabiendo que sería difícil por ahora que se repitiese. No les importaba el riesgo en esos momentos, solo lo que tenían delante, solo lo que casi habían perdido.

La ropa comenzó a molestar y acabó en el suelo del baño. Como pudo Severus lanzó un par de hechizos insonoros y de invisibilidad por si Ojoloco Moody pasaba por allí. Snape se recreo en todas las zonas de la piel de Eve y esta hizo lo mismo, querían retardar el final en el que tendrían que separarse y seguir disimulando.

La temperatura parecía subir por momentos y todo se volvió cada vez más pasional. Severus besó con tanto ímpetu el cuello de Eve que le dejó una marca.

-Tengo miedo- el hombre se separó como si algo lo empujara lejos de Eve.

-¿Miedo? No digas esas cosas, solo ven.-Eve le tendió la mano y Severus la cogió.

-Miedo a hacerte daño, a no controlar estos arrebatos, no soy capaz…

-Shh… -lentamente mordió los labios de Severus mientras este parecía derretirse. Con frialdad clavó sus uñas en el antebrazo, ya desnudo, de este. Justo en la marca tenebrosa. A Snape le gustaba ese juego que estaban llevando a cabo pero de pronto una voz la llamaba por el pasillo y Eve dio un respingo.

Los dos se vistieron rápidamente y la chica le dijo a Snape que se escondiese en la bañera que estaba tapada por una cortinilla roída.

Eve sacó la cabeza por la puerta aún bastante despeinada, era Harry.

-¿Aún estás así? Tienes que hablar con Dumbledore dentro de nada ¿dónde estabas?-Harry la miraba de arriba abajo repetidamente.

- Tardé porque…me dolía mucho la cabeza y me quedé dormida en el baño- Harry no la creyó y se encogió de hombros- voy a ducharme y ya bajo.

-Vale, y por causalidad…no sabrás dónde está Snape, Ojo loco Moody lo busca. A saber en dónde se metió, seguro que contándole lo que hablaron a Voldemort.

Un escalofrío pasó por la espalda de Eve, seguramente Severus estaría escuchando.

-No lo creo, si lo veo le diré que lo buscan. Adiós Harry- con un portazo reprimido cerró la puerta.

-Será mejor que me vaya Eve- con una mueca torcida Snape salió de donde estaba y tras el dulce beso que la pelirroja le dio en la comisura del labio Snape salió del baño.

Tras ducharse y vestirse Eve se dirigió al salón donde se hallaba solamente Dumbledore sentado en el gran sofá tapizado.

-Siéntate Eve-la chica se sentó en la butaca que había en frente. El semblante de Dumbledore no parecía el de siempre. No estaba sonriendo.

-Cómo te dije antes alguien que creíamos muerto puede volver a la vida, pero no es fácil, sobretodo para ti.-Eve lo miró con un halo de preocupación. Sabia que algo no muy bueno se avecinaba.

Al ver la cara de Eve supo que tenía que proseguir.

-Esa persona es Sirius, tu padre biológico. Cuando le lanzaron la maldición avada kedavra el cayó tras el velo del Ministerio, una especie de limbo. Allí se ponía a la gente enferma o recién fallecida porque ese proceso puede tener una marcha atrás.

Eve se alegraba mucho pero sabía que algo no iba bien de todas formas.

-Para sacar a esa persona tiene que haber un sacrificio. Alguien tiene que morir allí en su lugar en un acto de amor. El amor es la magia más poderosa que incluso se opone a la muerte.- la chica lo miraba hipnotizada, ahora es cuando venía lo malo y Dumbledore supo que la chica lo estaba esperando.

-Eve tu madre está muy mal, el tratamiento no funcionó y ella…

-¡No! ¿Qué está diciendo? ¡Ella no...!- Eve palideció en un instante.

-Ella se ofreció para…

-¡No quiero! ¿Cómo quiere permitir que mi madre de la vida por alguien a quien no conozco?- el corazón parecía salírsele del sitio al igual que Harry hacía unos meses antes, en la muerte de Sirius.

-Eve, ella va a morir de todas formas y es su deseo que te quedes con alguien que de seguro te cuidará, que te unirá más con tu hermano, lo más parecido a una familia que te puede ofrecer.- Eve lo entendió y Dumbledore se levantó y la acogió en sus huesudos brazos. Si Eve pudiese elegir él sería su abuelo.

Se oían las voces en la cocina, todo el mundo estaba ajeno al sufrimiento que se estaba llevando a cabo en la habitación contigua. Sirius volvería, su madre se iría, todo lo que le estaba pasando parecía un viaje continuo que parecía no llevar a ningún lugar. Se sentía como un barco a la deriva que no encontraba tierra. La chica cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el dolor.

--

¿Os ha gustado? ¿No? Pues ya sabéis, review que yo os contesto jeje. La vuelta de Sirius está al caer. Agradecimientos: **Ammonie** (claro que habrá un acercamiento entre Eve y Harry porque Sirius ayudará en ello -te dije un secreto jaja- y que sepas que siempre intentaré seguir los consejos que tu me des, eres buena aconsejando. Besitos y gracias por estar siempre ahí), **Cleoru Misumi** (¡mi madrinita! Es que nuestro Severus cuando se pone tierno…jaja. Espero que te guste este capítulo que también tiene su puntito tierno jeje. Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto ya que no te voy a ver en una semana. Te adoro.), **Draconita **(ya es la segunda que me dejas un review y me alegro que te guste esta humilde historia jeje. La escenita que te gustó es una de mis preferidas también. Besos guapa.), **KatherinBlack** (siento decirte que la complicidad entre Ron y Eve continuará aunque se verán menos a solas, me alegro que el fic te guste ahora que Sirius vuelve. Besos.), **Merymery** (¡otra chica nueva por aquí! Continuaré el fic no te preocupes aunque el próximo capi tarde más en venir, espero que te guste. Besos.) Y **Jean-Slytherin** (todo el mundo cambia por amor y Snape no va a ser una excepción jeje solo que a él le cuesta más, ya sé que como a ti Ron no lo gusta a mucha gente (a mí tampoco me gusta mucho) pero no por so lo voy a sacar de la historia. Ya verás como se pondrá Harry cuando se entere del lío entre Eve y Snape jeje pero aún falta mucho. Eve irá a Griffindor o a Slytherin, no puedo decir más jeje. Besazos guapa.)

A todos los que me leéis muchas gracias de verdad y hasta pronto.


	14. La última cena

Solo habían pasado unos minutos desde que Eve había recibido la triste noticia de que su madre entregaría lo poco que quedaba de su vida para que Sirius volviera a ella

¡Hola chicas/os! Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto pero es que nunca estuve tan ocupada de verdad, estoy con los preparativos de mi cumpleaños, un examen e intentando pasármelo bien en lo que queda de vacaciones. El viaje fue…impresionante olvidando que un mono y una vaca me atacaron sin éxito jaja. El próximo capítulo será prontito os lo juro y os gustará más que este, eso intentaré. ¡Besos a todos!

**CAP 14. LA ÚLTIMA CENA.**

Solo habían pasado unos minutos desde que Eve había recibido la triste noticia de que su madre entregaría lo poco que quedaba de su vida para que Sirius volviera a ella.

Dumbledore la miraba preocupado a sabiendas que la lucha interna que se llevaba a cabo en la cabeza de la chica podía destruirla.

-Eve, se que no es un buen momento para hablar pero hemos pensado llevar esto a cabo mañana mismo y supongo que querrás despedirte de…- la chica lo miró en cuanto pronunció la última frase y soltó un pequeño sollozo.

De pronto una figura apareció en el marco de la puerta desconcertada.

-Pasa Severus, pasa, gracias por venir.- Eve lo miró aún con los ojos enrojecidos pero no puedo sostener la mirada mucho tiempo, sabía que tenía que seguir disimulando aunque fuese lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

-Lupin y Arthur vienen ahora-con parquedad y sin mirar a Eve a los ojos se sentó al lado de esta.

A Dumbledore esa escena le resultó conmovedora al igual que cuando Harry y Eve estaban juntos y semejaban ser James y Lily. Recordó cuantas tardes vio Lily y Severus al lado del lago charlando durante horas y una enigmática sonrisa apareció en su delgado rostro.

Dos hombres llegaron conversando animadamente pero al ver el ambiente se quedaron en silencio y se sentaron el único sofá que quedaba libre.

-Será mejor que me vaya…- Eve iba a levantarse cuando Dumbledore estirando el brazo se lo impidió.

-Tienes más derecho que nadie a escuchar el plan. No quiero que nada de esto te sea ocultado.- Con determinación miró al frente- Arthur ¿tienes lo que te he pedido?

-El pelo de Peckins- con satisfacción mostró al extrañado público un largo pelo blanco- y el de Bissing el otro pelo era casi inapreciable.

-Espléndido Arthur, creo que todos recordamos donde está el velo ya que algunos estuvimos allí hace tan solo unos meses.-Lupin y Arthur asintieron concentrados.-Estos cabellos son de los guardianes de la sala de las profecías. Lupin, tu y Alastor os tomaréis unas pociones multijugos que Severus, amigo, tu prepararas. La señora Diggory irá bajo la capa de Harry y Sirius volverá bajo ella ¿está bien?

Todos asintieron en silencio mirando de vez en cuando de reojo a Eve que luchaba por no echarse a llorar. Se podía escuchar la costosa respiración de la pelirroja.

-La señora Diggory vendrá hoy a la hora de cenar y llevaremos este plan a cabo en la madrugada así que Severus puedes comenzar ya las pociones, tendrás que usar muchos acelerantes. Lupin tu puedes ir a avisar a Alastor, me temo que se quedó dormido. Arthur muchas gracias. Eve será mejor que vayas a descansar.- Dumbledore tras echarle una mirada de apoyo a la chica fue el primero que abandonó la habitación. Lupin le puso una mano en el hombro y salió por la puerta al igual que el señor Weasley.

Severus había estado haciendo tiempo observando los dos cabellos. En cuanto vio que estaban solos cerró la puerta de roble y abrazó con fuerza a la joven.

-No puedo, de verdad que no puedo…- Eve parecía romperse por momentos.

-Tienes que ser fuerte Eve, más aún, sé que no es fácil.- la pelirroja asintió apesadumbrada aún en sus brazos.

De pronto la puerta se abrió con rapidez, tanta que ni siquiera les había dado tiempo a separarse un centímetro a la paralizada pareja.

-Vaya que cabeza la mía se me había olvidado el sombrero.-con naturalidad y elegancia el anciano entró por la puerta saludándolos con un simpático movimiento de cabeza mientras se dirigía a su colorido sombrero.

Eve se separó como si eso cambiase las cosas que Dumbledore acababa de ver. Snape también miró hacia el anciano sorprendido. Ahora entendía que eso era lo que Dumbledore había querido desde un principio, que ambos no estuviesen solos, sobretodo él, que siempre lo había estado. Dumbledore agitó su mano derecha y desapareció por la puerta.

-Tengo que irme ya, tengo que hacer…-Eve le acarició aún emocionada la mejilla.

-Las pociones, ya lo sé.-con pesadumbre el hombre se marchó también de la sala y Eve cayó en un profundo sueño en unos pocos minutos. Dumbledore había dado orden de no molestarla aunque a Harry le hubiese gustado estar con ella más que nunca. La notaba fría y rara al igual que Ron que se ponía nervioso cuando Harry hablaba de su hermana, parecía guardar un secreto en el que él no tenía cabida. Harry se sentía fuera de la vida de su hermana, la única persona viva a la que podía considerar de su sangre (sin contar a los Dursley) seguro que hasta había hablado más con Ron. Sabía que Eve lo estaba pasando muy mal, demasiadas revelaciones, la próxima muerte de su madre, la venida de su padre biológico,…lo entendía. Pero podría decirse que también sentía celos, era un acto muy egoísta pero ahora Sirius vendría y solo tendría ojos para ella…

Hermione se sorprendió al ver el gran cambio que se había llevado a cabo en sus amigos. Harry estaba reflexivo las veinticuatro horas del día y el carácter de Ron distaba mucho del que tenía el año pasado. Parecía llevar una gran carga a sus espaldas. Hasta Ginny parecía haberse vuelto más seria.

Tras una extensa tarde llegó la noche y con ella Simone Diggory que apareció elegante por la puerta acompañada por Alastor. Rápidamente con la mirada encontró a la que siempre sería su pequeña que contenía el llanto.

La mujer estaba bastante pálida y debilitada pero no tanto como para abrazar a Eve que era lo que más había deseado todo este tiempo. Las dos se sumieron en un corto pero intenso abrazo. La señora Molly se enjugaba las lágrimas continuamente.

Simone miró los verdes ojos de su hija y vio que todo había cambiado. El orgullo y la inocencia hacia la vida se habían borrado de ellos dando paso a la resignación y…al amor.

-Mamá no tienes que hacerlo a lo mejor…-con dolor la pelirroja le susurró a su madre para que nadie más pudiese oírlo. Pero la gente ya había ido hacia la cocina para que las dos tuviesen tiempo de hablar a solas.

-Cariño por favor, déjame morirme como yo quiero, sin dolor, haciendo algo útil,…por ti hija mía. Ya que no puedo seguir protegiéndote tu padre estará ahí para hacerlo. Se fuerte mi vida aunque parezca que todo el mundo está en contra de ti, tu lucha y cuando tengas hijos entenderás lo que voy a hacer esta noche ¿vale?- Eve asintió dificultosamente y apretó aún con más fuerza a su madre.

-Será mejor que entremos mientras la comida está aún caliente- Eve sabía que eso era lo que menos importaba pero su madre no quería emocionarse, quería dejarle su imagen de segura, de tranquilidad como último recuerdo.

Cuando entraron en la cocina todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Vieron la cara de felicidad de Simone que miraba emocionada a su hija y la cara destrozada de Eve que parecía haber muerto esa misma noche. Severus miró preocupado los ojos de Eve que parecían haber perdido todo su brillo, quería levantarse y cobijarla entre sus brazos, llevarla lejos de allí, de ese horror que no parecía tener fin.

En una fracción de segundo la mirada de Simone rozó la de Severus, sabía quién era, aquel chico callado y huraño que se pasaba tardes enteras con Lily. Vio, como creyendo que nadie lo estaba observando acariciaba a su hija con la mirada. De pronto, al sentarse miró de reojo a su hija que también lo miraba a él como anhelando su consuelo.

Su hija estaría bien, de eso no había duda. Su hija estaba enamorada y por lo visto ese amor era correspondido. Además estaba su hermano que también la miraba con tristeza, los miembros de la Orden y su padre que no tardaría en venir.

La cena, que no duró demasiado, se hizo aún más corta para Eve que sentía como su madre se iba alejando de ella cada vez más hasta que llegó el momento de decirle adiós. Todo el mundo se levantó. Lupin y Alastor recibieron las pociones de mano de Snape mientras Harry les entregaba su capa. En medio del gran estrépito Simone consiguió acercarse a Severus. Con la mano derecha lo acercó a ella:

-Cuídala, eres muy importante para ella.-con asombro el hombre se apartó de ella mirando a ambos lados comprobando que nadie la había escuchado pero asintió al momento y la mujer sonrió.

Tras el largo abrazo a su hija Simone abandonó la sala acompañada por los dos hombres. Eve se había quedado consternada. Ya no lloraba, simplemente miraba al suelo y trataba de no pensar en nada. Harry la cogió del brazo y la llevó al salón en donde deberían de esperar la llegada de Sirius que si todo salía bien sería en menos de una hora.

--

¿Os ha gustado? No ha sido de los mejores pero me costó mucho seguir el hilo de la historia después de más de una semana, el próximo será muy grande por la aparición de Sirius jeje. Me tengo que ir ya o me matan (me están esperando) así que en el próximo capítulo haré sesión doble de agradecimientos porque ahora la verdad no me da tiempo. Besos a todos los que me comentáis (ya sabéis quienes sois) os quiero mucho y a los que me leéis muchos besos y un gracias gigante.


	15. Sonrisas y lágrimas

Hacía más de dos horas que Lupin y Alastor se habían ido con Simone y la crispación se hacía notar en el ambiente

¡Hola chicos! No para de pediros disculpas pero no puedo hacer otra cosa, no tengo tiempo para nada, os lo juro y este era uno de los capítulos más emocionantes del fic, espero no haberlo estropeado con mis prisas y que no os decepcione. Espero saber vuestras opiniones, son muy importantes para mí. Allá va.

**CAP 15. SONRISAS Y LÁGRIMAS.**

Hacía más de dos horas que Lupin y Alastor se habían ido con Simone y la crispación se hacía notar en el ambiente. Eve tenía la cara hinchada y tenía la cabeza en el hombro de Harry, Harry le acariciaba la mano con dulzura (nunca se había sentido tan unido a su hermana), Ron y Hermione, a la que se le escapaban algunas lágrimas, se miraban de vez en cuando consternados al igual que Molly y Arthur Weasley. En el sofá de enfrente Dumbledore hablaba en voz baja con Severus que no cesaba de comprobar visualmente el estado de Eve. Ginny estaba de pie apoyada contra la pared y mordiéndose las uñas.

-¡Creo que están ahí!- Ginny dio un salto y se dirigió a la puerta mientras todos se miraron entre sorprendidos y contentos menos Eve que continuaba con la mirada perdida. Molly se levantó y corrió detrás de su hija.

De pronto por la puerta apareció un cansando pero contento Lupin que tenía un par de arañazos en la cara. Alastor lo seguía también con una especie de sonrisa. Tras unos instantes un hombre apareció entre ellos pero no parecía en absoluto contento sino preocupado y miró a todos como buscando algo, después de haber rehuido de la mirada de Harry, pareció encontrarlo.

Estaba igual al día que había fallecido, quizás más pálido. Su gris mirada atravesó los húmedos ojos de Eve que lo miraron al instante. La boca de Sirius tembló intentando pronunciar algo parecido a hija. Los dos se quedaron unos segundos mirándose fijamente sin saber que hacer y la pelirroja se dio cuenta de lo que ese hombre buscaba, una prueba. Sirius no podía creer lo parecida a Lily y al verla sentada al lado de Harry se lo pareció aún más.

En cuanto hubo pensando eso una sonrisa forzada pero esclarecedora apareció en la dulce cara de la chica y Sirius hizo lo mismo, ya no cabía duda, era ella. Con lentitud Eve se levantó del sofá y se puso a la altura de su padre que era bastante más alto que ella y este la apretó en sus brazos hasta dejarla casi sin respiración.

De pronto y ante la expectante mirada de los demás Sirius rompió a llorar mientras retiraba los mechones de la chica y miraba sus ojos esmeralda. Eve asimiló este momento como la pérdida ya irreversible de su madre y la llegada de su padre, su padre de verdad.

Los ojos grises de Sirius buscaron entre la gente los de Harry que percibió su mirada al instante y con alegría se levantó del asiento y corrió hacia la pelirroja y su padrino uniéndose al abrazo emocionado. Con aún lágrimas en los ojos y sin haber pronunciado una sola palabra junto las manos de Harry y Eve mirándolos orgulloso.

-Tenéis que estar siempre juntos, pase lo que pase.- Harry asintió y posó su mano en el hombro de Sirius.-Ven aquí, pequeña, perdóname por no saber se ti…cuando Lupin me lo dijo yo…

-No pasa nada de verdad, no te preocupes más pa…-con dificultad y emocionado al escuchar la suave voz de su hija le dio un beso en la frente y ya si, miró a su alrededor. Quien más y quien menos tenían lágrimas en los ojos (sobretodo Molly y Hermione). Eve buscó con avidez los negros ojos de Severus que la miraban admirado de la fortaleza de Eve de asimilar las cosas. Su madre acababa de fallecer y ahora debería de conocer a un nuevo padre y estaba allí de pie sonriéndolo cuidadosa de que nadie los viese.

-Vamos a la cocina, debes de estar hambriento- Molly agarró a Sirius de un brazo pero este se soltó de inmediato.

-Tengo que hablar con alguien, ya sabes-giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba Harry- Harry luego hablaremos ¿vale?, ¡me alegro tanto de que estés bien!- el moreno sonrió y salió del cuarto acompañado de sus amigos.

Poco a poco todos se dirigieron a la cocina o a sus dormitorios, había sido un día realmente largo. Esto incluía a Severus que se marchó a su habitación de invitados en donde estaría solo hasta mañana, el día en el que tendría que regresar a Hogwarts. Su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Sabía desde hacía tiempo que Eve era hija de Black pero cuando los vio juntos una especie de escalofrío pasó por su espalda.

Cada vez le daba más miedo continuar con esa extraña relación, cada vez las cosas parecían ponerse más y más difíciles para los dos. Temía por él pero sobretodo por Eve, ella tenía gente que la quería y lo único que hacía él era ponerla en peligro. Peligro de ser vistos y que fuese rechazada por los suyos, peligro de que Voldemort entrase un día en sus pensamientos y la viese a ella, peligro a romperle el corazón…

Pero no quería tirar la toalla cuando esta vez, en esta segunda oportunidad que le había dado la vida la había cogido. No quería decirle a Eve que todo había acabado cuando él ni siquiera lo sentía, quería ser un poco egoísta esta vez y tenerla, ver su sonrisa todos los días y no que un estúpido se pasease con ella todos los días delante de sus narices quedándose solo otra vez.

En el piso de abajo dos persona se miraban a los ojos en un cortante silencio.

-Siento mucho lo de tu…-Sirius acarició la mejilla encendida de Eve.

-No, ya estoy mejor… ella no sufrió ¿verdad?- los brillantes ojos de la chica buscaban el consuelo en los de su padre.

-No duele, no sientes nada, no te preocupes por eso- Eve asintió apesadumbrada.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí, siempre quise saber como eras, bueno no siempre, desde que sé que eres mi…padre- Sirius sonrió al ver como a su hija le costaba pronunciar esa palabra.

-Te pareces tanto a ella…si hubiera sabido de tu existencia…me he perdido toda tu infancia, nunca le perdonaré esa mentira aunque…- Sirius comenzó a pronunciar cada palabra con una especie rencor.

-No te culpes, no culpes a nadie, nadie puede decir como actuaría en una situación, nadie lo sabe. Tenemos toda una vida para recuperar los años perdidos, creo yo…- Sirius la abrazó sintiendo un gran orgullo por esa chica que llevaba su sangre, su hija.- Será mejor que hables con Harry, no quiero que piense que ya no lo importas.

-Tienes razón, ya es muy tarde, fue un día muy duro ¿no?

-Más bien extraño- tras separarse y sonreírse mutuamente Eve subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto aún pensativa.

De pronto se acordó de alguien y sigilosamente cambió el rumbo de su dirección subiendo las escaleras un piso más. Llegó hasta una puerta un poco torcida y dañada por las termitas, sabía quien dormía allí. Con lentitud abrió la puerta para que no hiciese ruido y entró.

Lo vio. Estaba allí durmiendo con el torso desnudo, como siempre y con una respiración vertiginosamente profunda. Eve se quitó la sudadera y se metió entre las calientes sábanas de la cama. Comenzó a darle pequeños besos a lo largo de la espalda y Severus pareció sentir algo pero siguió durmiendo. Eve sonrió enternecida y paseo su dedo desde el cuello pasando por el pecho. Extrañado Snape, que ya había aligerado su sueño se giró y vio una blanca sonrisa y unos ardientes ojos que lo miraban entrecerrados.

No se sorprendió, era lo que el quería. Y también sonrió. Si por el fuera solo existiría esa cama, y ellos claro está. Pronto su vida se reduciría a Hogwarts, por casi un año y todo sería diferente, todo menos su amor por ella.

--

¿Os ha gustado? Siento deciros que esta vez tampoco tengo ni un segundo para dedicarlo a agradecimientos personalizados pese a que os los merecéis más que nunca, cada vez me dais más ideas y mejores consejos, os quiero. Eso si os contestaré en privado y pondré un especial agradecimientos en cuánto tenga un poco de tiempo. Espero que perdonéis este detalle, gracias a todos de verdad.


End file.
